


猩红雪白

by qilibali



Series: 天鹅湖 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Shield (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 天鹅湖续集。steve和bucky在本文依旧是两只鸟，或许是非常与众不同的鸟。
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 天鹅湖 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. 雪白

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写于2014年，是当时我写过的最长的文……

每一年的春夏都是鸟儿们求偶欢闹的季节。雄鸟们争先跳舞、歌唱，满心期待能借此博得女士们的应允，和他们一起共度良辰。他们中有的会不断重复一次又一次的求偶行为，追求不同的异性，只为了在本能驱使下播撒更多自己的基因。

圣洁美丽的天鹅也不外如是，他们可不是什么天使的羽毛化成，一样要在水中攀爬到伴侣身上，溅起水花，在乱糟糟的草丛中建窝，生下几个圆溜溜的蛋。

整片湖区都在发生这些琐事，每只到了年纪的年轻天鹅不是在追求女孩就是在追求女孩的途中。而Steve今年三岁了，不出意外他将开始有发情期。

然而大天鹅比较独特的是，他们拥有着动物世界少见的一夫一妻制，虽然不排除个别特立独行拈花惹草的存在，但整体来说，这一关系将维系终生，哪怕其中一只死去也不会解除。

所以按道理他们应该在选择伴侣的问题上尤为稳重一些，照人类的理解。

但动物们可不管那么多，他们想追求谁就追求谁，谁答应了就是满堂彩，欢欢喜喜娶回家，从此安安心心过日子。Steve同年龄的朋友都是这样，眼看单身汉就越来越少了。

除了Bucky。

Bucky比Steve大一岁，他可以在去年就抱得美人归，但不知为何，Bucky虽然玩闹似的和很多雌性调情，挑挑捡捡粗壮美味的根茎去讨好她们，跳着华美的舞蹈求得她们的好感。然而但凡是有女孩子动心了，这只强壮的雄性就调转桥头跑去别的姑娘那儿耍去了，简直鸟神共愤。湖里的雄性视他为公敌，逮着机会就群起攻之，可惜，Bucky打架也不知道怎么那么厉害，他在围攻中都很少落下风，照样我行我素。

有可能是照看Steve的这两年和各种生物都打过架——最常见的是同为水边常驻居民的大蓝鹭，这种大型涉禽偶尔也会对小鸟下手，只要有机会一只大天鹅幼崽不失为一顿美餐，就算Steve长大了他们吃不下，也不妨碍出于乐趣用尖尖长长的鸟喙戳死玩，Bucky简直为此伤透了脑筋。

他甚至为了保护Steve赶跑过一次狐狸、一条有毒的水蝮蛇，还有一次他们遭遇了一头野猪。

美洲的野猪可以长到一头野牛那么大，但那次来湖边喝水的是头小一点儿的，野猪什么都吃荤素不忌饿了更加口不择食故而非常危险，那时候Steve刚满一岁，和最开始捡到他的Bucky差不多年纪，半大不小的青少年，羽毛还是灰扑扑的——他要一岁以后才会换上全新的白色羽毛。

Steve对突然冒出来的黑乎乎的大家伙很好奇，其他鸟类都四散奔逃，只有他一只天鹅浮在不远处的湖面上看这头已经长出獠牙的黑猪。当时正值繁殖期，很多鸟都在湖边水草丛筑巢孵蛋，这头野猪因为体形大的关系，居然趟过了一般不会有动物们涉险下脚的淤泥区，来到了清澈的湖边喝水。

Steve第一次见到野猪，别的鸟都以为他是被吓到了，或者是太好奇了，自然界这样的傻动物多的是，当然最后几乎都付出了惨痛的代价。

当时Bucky刚两岁，鸟儿们因为岸边的骚乱而惊动，自然也波及到了正在湖中晃荡找食的他，发生了什么事？警惕的动物直觉让原本在湖边安家的鸟们都不自觉地朝安全的湖中心聚集，Bucky一眼就看到了还停留在岸边不远的Steve，他便开始叫唤起来，傻愣着什么呢！快过来！

其他的大天鹅唧唧呱呱地，在说那头野猪多大啊，看他的牙齿，看他晃动水面的样子。

野猪把头伸进水里搅动，就好像在洗脸，这片湖区里没有能对一头野猪造成威胁的物种，他非常肆无忌惮。

Bucky急了，游过去了一些，继续呼唤Steve回到他身边来，但Steve只是抬头看看他，始终在那片区域游来游去不愿意离开。

年长的天鹅们活得长一些，有的见过野猪，有的还见过野猪突袭鸟窝吃掉鸟蛋甚至雏鸟，饿极了就算是突然攻击一只天鹅也没什么惊奇的。那只天鹅肯定是被吓傻了，年轻小伙子太嫩。

只有Bucky觉得奇怪，Steve不会不回应他的呼唤，为什么Steve不过来？他朝着Steve游过去，年轻的大天鹅看到他的靠近显得又焦虑又高兴，他们互相绕着转圈，Bucky游到他身后想推挤他离开，但Steve固执地使劲往相反的方向划水。

Bucky恼火极了，但他一不留神就注意到，就在野猪旁边不到两个身位，隐藏着一个鸟窝，根据尺寸和地点来看，这极有可能是一只大天鹅的鸟窝，很可能就属于他们平素要好的几只新婚大天鹅之一。

哦这个小笨蛋，Bucky捋了捋Steve的羽毛，那是别鸟的窝，又不管你的事，即便里面现在可能正躺着几颗新鲜的鸟蛋，甚至可能是几只刚出生的小崽子，又和你有什么关系呢？

大天鹅群是松散的家族，并不会为了保护单独个体的利益而形成紧密的团体，和狼群猫鼬那样的群居动物有本质的区别。

走吧，走吧笨蛋，快走。Bucky都开始咬Steve了。

野猪喝够了水，晃动自己硕大丑陋的头颅，左嗅嗅，右看看，还盯着对面的Steve和Bucky看了一会儿，似乎在掂量冲过去有没有可能抓到这两只看上去分量不错的美餐。大概是成功率太低让他放弃了，他胡乱拱着身边的水草，摇摆着庞大的身躯艰难地转个身。

Bucky松了一口气，就在他和Steve放下心的时候，旁边的草丛似乎被刚才的这一阵动静给搞活跃了，草杆子晃动了两下，Bucky觉得下一秒可能就会探出一两颗灰不溜秋的丑小鸭脑袋。野猪也停下来竖起耳朵，细长的尾巴在大屁股上拍打。

四周一片安静。

Steve突然叫起来，冲过去鼓动翅膀拍打水面，溅起的水花沾到了猪屁股上，野猪吓得一弹，跳起来。

Bucky连忙冲上去帮忙，两只大天鹅又是扑打翅膀又是踢水，鸟喙都要戳到猪身上了，老天作证那可是很疼的！他们俩齐心协力拉开阵仗，在湖边泥水遍地的环境下野猪难以应对，最后不紧不慢地跑走了——这大家伙估计一边小跑一边还在想，那两只鸟是有什么毛病。

事后证明，那只是一个空空的鸟巢。其实想想也知道，如果鸟巢里有鸟蛋，鸟妈妈是不会离开太远的，轮不到Steve出头。

但Steve就那么做了，也许从那时候起，他就显露出成为天鹅群首屈一指的领队素质来，意味着将来有一天，他会成为一只可以带领自己的族群飞越云层中最高的那座山峰的伟大首领。

无论如何，Bucky知道Steve可以的，他的小家伙将来总会成为一只最棒的大天鹅，所以当野猪离开之后，Bucky半是责怪半是怜爱地用嘴叼了几口Steve的羽毛。

你真是太调皮了，以后可别这么干了。

Steve的回应是亲昵地蹭蹭Bucky的脖子，帮他整整羽毛。

*

野猪事件后，Steve的地位有所变化，之前他只是一只先天发育不良的丧亲小孩，被另外一只没有任何经验也不存在养育本能的半大天鹅拉扯大，长得自然是不如其他父母双全的孩子健壮，在群里总是最不受欢迎的一只，时不时就要受其他大孩子欺负，要不是Bucky老盯着他，护着他，早晚给拔得一根毛都不剩。

可野猪走后，很多大天鹅开始对他刮目相看，而他也一岁了，食物充足的夏天养得他更加健康。在过冬的地方，有一所叫神盾的动物保护站，里面的工作人员都开始注意到了这只年轻的大天鹅。

时间一晃就到了他三岁，没错，随着Bucky成年，今年该轮到Steve了。

去年Bucky老不正经地调戏姑娘们，还老半途而废——虽然说不上始乱终弃，但Bucky没有固定下来也是事实。但三岁仅仅是日趋成熟，四岁开始求偶很正常，五六岁才找到另一半也不少见，所以两岁的Steve还是经常和Bucky一起行动。他们也并非时时刻刻都在一起，白天碰上了就一起进食，没碰上就各玩各的；到了晚上，同其他没有家庭的大天鹅一样，他们互相依偎，勾着脖子睡在湖中。

现在Steve三岁，他获得了向女孩们献殷勤的入场券。

但Steve好像完全不懂这回事，两岁的时候他还不好看，三岁后的他长得漂亮，姑娘们喜欢他，会朝他靠近，然而他却是若无其事地游走！比起雌鸟，Steve反而还是和Bucky在一起的时间最多——只要Bucky没有去招蜂引蝶。反正他总会回到Steve附近，两只大天鹅携伴一起出去飞一圈什么的。

鸟儿们不像人类这么八卦，他们关注自己的小家庭，自己的鸟窝，自己孩子的妈，才不管群落里是不是有两只最英俊的单身汉闲来无事一块进食，有事没事就互相梳理羽毛，白天一起出去散步，晚上一起结伴睡觉哩。

反正大天鹅群在这一年多了不少鸟口，新出生的丑小鸭们把整片湖区都装潢得热热闹闹的，偶尔，Bucky和Steve还会逗朋友们的孩子玩，叼起小家伙甩到自己背上这种事，Bucky已经干得驾轻就熟了。


	2. 雪白

快乐的时间过去，Steve眨眼间就快四岁了，他长得更大，更壮实。每一条曲线都体现出骨骼肌肉赋予的力量，每一根洁白的羽毛都像白雪一样蓬松纯净；他就像Bucky的翻版，但他比Bucky更沉静，他们携伴游动在湖面的身影那么优雅，静谧美妙得如同天堂的油画。

这个春天过后，被替换掉的羽毛在空中飞扬，小天鹅们长成大天鹅，有伴侣的父母们又要开始养育新的子女。湖里热火朝天，追求心爱姑娘的，争风吃醋打架的，年轻的天鹅们尽情挥洒着青春，在湖面上留下他们辉煌的倩影。

然而Steve，明明也是年轻的大天鹅，在四岁这样一个激情蓬勃的年纪，他不但没有像其他大天鹅那样寻求伴侣，也没有像Bucky那样哪怕是找姑娘们追着玩。他才四岁，却安静沉着，现如今没有什么天敌能威胁到他，生存危机也早就离他远去了。

他和Bucky比以往更长时间地在一起，Bucky今年也不再留恋花丛，他近五岁，似乎已经彻底长大了似的，抛弃了以往花花公子的做派，看着别的小年轻们为了争夺雌性打得不可开交，他划动脚蹼不动声色地绕开。

Steve，他的小天鹅永远等在水路的另一头，Bucky游动的方向有一个尽头，Steve就在那。当他们的路线交汇，就并行，一块去吃东西，或是互相梳理羽毛，或是鼓动翅膀一起在湖面飞奔，一块起飞一块落下，或是就无所事事地在湖中漂来荡去。

过了半个月，基本上单身的姑娘们都尘埃落定，一个个在湖边草丛里建窝过起了已婚生活，单身汉们也只能郁郁寡欢等待明年。Bucky和Steve依旧那样子结伴晃悠不为所动。

然后有一天，Bucky发现Steve在尝试筑巢。

他们没有蛋，也没有妻子，干嘛筑巢？

但Steve想做的事谁也阻止不了，Bucky只能无奈地搭一下嘴，但他能帮的实在有限，两只雄鸟没有哺育幼崽的本能驱使，根本就不具备筑巢能力——要知道通常都是妈妈们做这些事呀。他们把水草搞得一团糟，选的地方也不对，好几次辛苦了一整天衔来的草秆，还来不及堆出一个雏形就被水泡得不像样子，要么就是他们自己踩来踩去毁掉了自己的设计——归根究底就是没有造对。

Bucky很焦躁，但Steve重整旗鼓，打算建造第八个窝。他固执地衔来草秆草叶树枝，用脚掌拍打夯实土基，锲而不舍地企图在浅滩里的草丛中堆砌一个凹进去的大窝。Bucky不耐烦地游在湖面上看着Steve忙进忙出。

也许是这一回Steve的诚意起了作用，也许是他运气好选对了地址，反正这一次，鸟窝没有在几分钟内垮掉或是沉到泥巴里去，过了两天，Steve已经基本建好了。等这一晚的月亮升上天中，Steve就完成了他第一只鸟窝。

到了睡觉的时间，Bucky在岸边呼叫Steve，他们一直都睡在水里，湖中央，安全又省事，只有需要孵蛋和照顾小鸟的夫妇们才会睡在窝里。

但Steve对他叫着，在自己的窝里趴了下来。

Bucky愣住了，带着不可思议的神气绕着Steve的窝走了好几圈，还用鸟喙去戳他，就好像不敢相信Steve今晚上居然要睡在这乱糟糟的泥巴水草堆里似的，Steve却俯下了，还往一边挪了挪，不大的窝，居然还有位置给他空出来。

Bucky扬起头，睇着这个鸟窝，嫌弃，除了嫌弃还是嫌弃，他才不要睡这里，Bucky跑进湖里呼叫Steve，不死心地等了一会儿，在水里转了一圈又一圈，但Steve只是抬着头看看他，间或鸣叫一声，完全没有要挪窝的意思。

Bucky气坏了，自己朝着湖中心游走了，那儿还有一些单身汉，大家平时也都是这么在湖中心三三两两凑堆睡觉的，只是平时，Steve会陪着Bucky两只一起勾着脖子睡而已。

Steve一直昂着头，看着Bucky游走，Bucky中途还停了一会儿，在等待他追上去，但Steve没有，他对Bucky叫了一声，挪动着在窝里找个舒服的姿势，就这么定下来了。

Bucky在湖面不敢置信地盯着他，然后头也不回地游到了湖中心去。

这有可能是他们相遇以来，第一次分开入睡。

*

第二天头顶还是灰蒙蒙的没大亮，Steve就已经早早醒来，站在窝里抖擞羽毛，游到湖中去。大天鹅们还在睡觉，只有少数几只开始活动，去岸边找食吃。

Steve在湖中心的瞌睡虫里转了一圈也没有找到Bucky，大清早的他去哪了？Steve四下张望，湖这么大，他要找起来也挺麻烦的，所以一般他们分散了，往往也就各自行动，反正总会碰到一起的。

所以Steve就作罢，自己找吃的去了。

然而诡异的是，整整一天，Steve都没有碰到Bucky。他吃了东西，游水散步，又吃了东西，起飞在空中盘旋，下落，吃点东西，和朋友们互相打理一下羽毛联络感情，夕阳西下，Bucky还是没有出现。

Steve有点儿着急了，他开始沿着湖岸——为了安全也不靠太近，一声一声呼唤Bucky，想当初，Bucky找他的时候也是这么焦急地沿岸叫着。但那时候至少Steve因为小，不能跑太远所以找起来也不算太难，现在，Bucky身强体壮的，湖有多大啊，在空中直线横穿都要好一阵子，谁知道Bucky会跑哪里去了？也许他不在这片水域，也许他飞到别的地方去也说不定。

Steve没想那么多，他就喊着Bucky，到处看，到处找。

夜深，Steve也累了，大天鹅的嗓子本来就暗哑，现在更是嘶哑得发不出声音来，Steve很失落，孤零零一只鸟停在湖中，左看右看，Bucky就是没有出现。

大家都快入睡，有的贴在一起靠着，有的独自把脑袋缩在翅膀下，Steve没有睡，强撑着头，倦意让他的脑袋差点掉进水里而惊醒过来，那时候天边都泛白了。

Steve垂头丧气地朝着岸边游去，他不想一只鸟睡在湖中心，就像昨晚的Bucky一样。

Steve难过极了，爬回了自己的窝，不算很舒适，但凹陷进去把他圈在里面，就像一座小城堡，泥土和草堆砌的底部温暖，Steve伤心地把头埋进了翅膀，如果鸟会哭，他大概已经快哭了。

而这还只是和Bucky分开了一天。


	3. 雪白

Bucky这几天并不好过。

自从他一岁龄不到捡了个小毛球开始，他就一直在超负荷地发挥着本能。

他父母的窝里Bucky是最先孵化的一只，是大哥哥，按照动物界优胜劣汰的秩序，优先出生的孩子往往有最好的资源，他们会抢夺弟弟妹妹的食物和成长空间；在格外严酷的环境里，比如在悬崖峭壁上筑巢的鹰，嗷嗷待哺期间就会折磨杀死弟妹夺取自己的独生子女权益。

大天鹅们倒是没有这么凶残，不过Bucky有着兄妹里最健康的体魄是毋庸置疑，那些年禽流感肆虐，最严重的时候湖边堆起死尸，招惹来恶心的食腐动物流连不去。

当Bucky三月龄，他的父亲就死去了。鸟儿当然不知道什么是病死，他们只知道平时带着他们出去玩，给他们送来食物，警戒放哨守卫他们鸟窝的那只熟悉强壮的大天鹅再也没有出现过。接着，Bucky的一只小妹妹死了，很快，就传染到了整个窝，不知不觉，原本四只小天鹅拥挤的巢里，就只留下了Bucky一只空荡荡的。

他快一岁的时候，禽流感最后的威力带走了Bucky的妈妈，一只美丽的雌性，她很坚强地熬过了最艰难的时期，但最后还是败给了病毒。

Bucky突然间就变成了孤零零一只大天鹅，他才不满一岁，棕色晦暗的覆羽显得脆弱幼稚。他迷茫地漂浮在浑浊的湖面上，虽然他并不需要父母的指导和帮助也能生活了，但母亲的过早去世依旧让他的心里空落落的。

就在那个时候他发现了Steve，一只小小的，吵闹的，在水里扑腾的东西，出于好奇或者是……本能，Bucky给自己找了个伴。

动物们的求生欲望有时会激发一些特殊的结果。

Bucky见过别的天鹅把小天鹅放在背上，他照着做了试试，一开始很不熟练，经常衔着Steve从水里揪出来一半，没衔住，又掉进水里，三番四次。

其实按道理他压根不需要在乎这个小东西是否会淹死，那和他并无关系。

但Bucky也不知道，那只在水里挣扎的小鸭子，死命扑腾想要活下去的丑鸭子，让他感觉到了生命，在他不长的鸟生中，一个一个离去的生命大概在某种程度上刺激了Bucky，或许他与众不同，或许就是一瞬间的灵光乍现，Bucky的本能告诉他，和这只小东西一起，就能好好地生存下去。

事实也是如此。

即使是不合格的老师，只要认真地去尝试教学，他会和学生一起成长。

在母亲的照顾下还不甚熟练的觅食行动，在照顾Steve的日子里逐渐娴熟，奇特的是他居然还因为要和求生欲旺盛但瘦小的Steve一起竞争找吃的而锻炼了一嘴牢靠的本领——“进了我的嘴你就别想我吐出来”，这在之后食物短缺的时期帮了他们俩不少忙，Steve也在这过程中变得霸气强悍了，别的大天鹅想和他抢东西吃，没门。

抢食物，他们就只输给过彼此。

至于最关键的，规避危险保护自己的能力，则在Bucky提心吊胆地看护天不怕地不怕的Steve的辰光中变得仿若呼吸一样自然了：什么样的草丛里会有危险，什么地面可以去什么不行，什么动物的行为表示了警戒，他们俩都摸得门儿清——当然了，这是在惨痛的代价后获得的，遇上狐狸和毒蛇可不是闹着玩，Steve差点死掉。

终于有一天，Steve长成了一只体格与他相当的亚成体，灰不溜秋的绒毛也成了棕色的被羽。已经一年过去，Bucky少年的羽毛完全褪去，白色全面覆盖了他的身躯，他已经成年，而Steve也越来越独立——他从小就想要的自力更生马上就会到来，Bucky觉得有点儿失落，Steve是有生存需要才和他在一起的，现在Steve长大了，或许就会和父亲母亲还有弟妹们一样，再一次离开他。

窝里将会又只剩下他空荡荡一只鸟。虽然母亲走后，他就没有过窝了。

但Steve一直都在，不论Bucky怎么挑衅别的雄性惹来群殴，不论他怎么尝试为自己找一个妻子，Bucky发现，Steve就是在那儿，不远不近，有时候在找东西吃，有时候在闲逛，看上去并没有在等Bucky，但Bucky就是知道Steve在等着他去汇合，像小时候一样。

Bucky一边对美丽的散发诱人味道的雌性扇动翅膀跳着求偶的舞蹈，一边意识到，他没法就这样抛下Steve不管，如果他真的和这位姑娘成立家庭，他就再也不可能往回游去Steve身边。

于是他停止了给自己弄一窝小天鹅的努力，反正他本来也不怎么想再照顾小孩子。

但Steve将来总有一天也会遇上姑娘的，如果Steve遇上姑娘，那自己到时候再放心地去生蛋也不迟。

但Steve再一次让他震惊。

三岁没有姑娘就算了——Steve一直就发育得比较晚，三岁以后才完全换掉灰羽变得格外漂亮起来。接着Steve四岁，奇怪的是，自己至少还有过尝试，Steve连尝试去求偶的行为都没有。

也许他还没有看到中意的女孩，Bucky扫视湖面，在他看来有很多只雌性都很可爱，虽然不如Steve好看，脖子也没有Steve长，身材娇小一些，有妩媚的眼神和身段，从他身边游过也能让他赞叹一会儿。

Steve居然全都视而不见！Bucky非常困惑，但又觉得安心，他一点儿也不介意和Steve一起继续当单身汉，反正时候到了Steve自然就会开窍的。也许他还没有碰到命中注定的唯一伴侣吧，Bucky想，自己不是也没有碰到吗，没关系。

可Steve开始筑巢。

他努力了好几天，每天都失败，Bucky一开始还觉得Steve大概是觉得别的鸟都在筑巢很好玩，想要尝试，就上去帮了忙，但依旧失败，他们没什么天份也没有繁育本能辅助，然而Steve好像是认真的，正儿八经地想要建造一个窝！

Bucky不知为何有点儿生气，Steve一定是已经看上了哪个姑娘，然而湖面上还单身的姑娘实在屈指可数，Bucky稍微留意就知道了，一定是那一只，那只就连Bucky都引诱不到的女孩，那只漂亮的、白色的胸脯挺得高高的、气质特别独特的骄傲美丽的雌性。她拒绝了今年所有单身汉的求婚。

一定就是那一只了。

那只一定不会拒绝Steve，因为Steve那么美，有时候就连自己，这么熟悉Steve的自己，在水面不小心看到Steve游过，都会一阵心弛神荡——看哪，那只大天鹅多么好看脖子多么优雅，哦那是“他”，他的小家伙什么时候长得这么漂亮了！

Steve不会被拒绝的，那只雌性说不定就是在等着他呢。

Bucky绝望地想，一定就是那一只了。

Steve终于建好了他的窝，而且他还那么贴心地造大了一些，他挪动身躯空出来的部分甚至还可以塞进一只雄性大天鹅。

Bucky忍不住觉得这个窝难看，又脏又凌乱，他一点儿也不喜欢，Steve叫他进去，他一点儿也不想，他才不需要尝试，这个窝又不是他的。

他生气地转身离开，生气Steve有了喜欢的姑娘却没有告诉他，还生气Steve居然会为了那个姑娘筑巢，他还很生气Steve从此就不会和他一起睡在湖中了。

他气坏了，但他还抱着一丝侥幸，也许Steve还是愿意和他一起睡在湖心的，他停下来做了最后的尝试，等待着，但Steve只是看着他，趴下了。

噢。

好吧。

Bucky转身离开，他难以接受自己再次成为孤零零一只大天鹅的现实，他要失去Steve了，Bucky意识到，他一直都以为自己做好了准备，可这一天来临，Bucky想，他就要失去Steve了。

Steve已经跳过求偶的舞蹈了吗？哦那一定很美。

他垂着头，鸟喙几乎是掉在水面上，慢慢离开。


	4. 雪白

第六天，Bucky还是没有回来，Steve整个都恹恹的打不起精神，没精打采地胡乱吃了点东西，就在湖上晃悠，指望能看到他熟悉的身影。

自从被Bucky捡到以后，Steve还没有这么长的时间一只鸟过，虽然身边有小伙伴们游来游去，湖里除了大天鹅还有很多鸟类，这儿是一座热闹的水上公园，但Steve依然感到孤独。他和其他的天鹅也会有族群里寻常的交流，互相扇动翅膀，打招呼，甚至梳理羽毛，但谁都不是他的Bucky。

当Steve察觉到Bucky的羽毛开始褪色，就明白了他对自己的意义。从棕色长成白色的大天鹅，Bucky一瞬间就成了湖上最漂亮的那只，Steve意识到这点根本没花什么时间。他根本都不用分心去区别那些可爱的雌性和Bucky在一起时，哪一只更吸引自己的目光。

自从Bucky把他从水里捞到身上以后，他第一个看到永远都是Bucky。

而当时还灰蒙蒙的自己总和这么漂亮的一只成年大天鹅在一起，从倒影上看就很不自然，但Steve不在乎，他还是小不点的时候就和Bucky在一起了，Bucky也不会在意他是什么样子。而Steve只是无比期待自己蜕变的那一天，他想变得白一些，更健壮一些，也可以保护Bucky，就算将来Bucky找到了一个美丽的妻子，Steve也可以为他们的幼崽出一份力，他会是个很棒的叔叔，他不需要窝，他有Bucky就行了。

在Bucky拥有发情期的第一年，Steve就做好了打算，但Bucky没有找到喜欢的女孩，Steve以为那是因为时候还没到，反正群落里三岁还懒得追求异性的朋友多的是，Steve暗暗高兴，他又多了一个可以独占Bucky的冬天。

只是自己迟迟没有更换羽毛，别的大天鹅不到两岁就陆陆续续换成了洁白的覆羽，可自己都快三岁了，还是一身灰扑扑的。

这一年伊始，四岁的Bucky还是故技重施，他活泼好动，总是遏制不住去撩拨别鸟的仪式，故意在单身汉们求偶的时候找茬，跳美丽的舞夺走雌性的视线。Steve着迷地看着他舞动的身姿一次又一次搅黄别人求偶，有几次那些生气的雄性追过来连着Steve一起打，不过他和Bucky两只鸟都是身经百战的，谁怕谁。

不过这么玩了几天，Bucky好像也觉得乏味了，他更多的时间和Steve待在一起，但是在有雌性从身边经过的时候，会张望对方离开的方向，就好像在犹豫要不要追上去献殷勤。Steve觉得很奇怪，Bucky以前可不会这么犹豫不决。

让Steve非常吃惊的结果，是这一年Bucky依旧没有找到伴侣，这简直不可思议，湖里最完美的那只大天鹅居然没有找到伴侣！Steve都要听到湖里其他八卦鸟们的窃窃私语了。就连伸出湖面的树枝上停留的一群叽叽喳喳的嘲鸫都在嚷嚷：“太奇怪奇怪太奇怪了！”

是啊，Steve也觉得奇怪，但他更高兴的是自己开始换毛，灰棕色的羽毛一撮一撮脱落，代替以白色的新羽。他太高兴了，在飞往越冬地之前，Steve换掉了身上所有的灰羽。

有一天，他突然在湖面的倒影里注意到，自己变得和Bucky一样了！

一样的洁白，一样的健壮，当Bucky游过来如往常那样亲亲他、伴在他身边游动、勾着他的脖子一块在湖中睡觉的时候，Steve的心中都在翻腾着：他和Bucky就像一对伴侣一样！过去他从未想过——毛茸茸的小天鹅时期当然不可能，后来亚成年的时候也没有这个念头，但现在，他有了一个全新的想法，如果Bucky一直找不到伴侣——虽然他一直觉得这不可能，但假如Bucky找不到伴侣，那么Steve就可以永远和Bucky在一起了。

Steve为这个前景激动不已，他整个冬天都在想着这件事，他想着这件事就觉得很快活，一快活，在过冬地就吃得开心，连食物短缺都影响不了他的心情，并在有两腿动物跑出来提供食物的时候开心地吃了更多。

就连那只两腿动物都看起来很开心，Steve觉得大概是错觉。

而一切似乎都那么顺利，又是一年的繁殖期，单身的大家又开始建立伴侣关系。Steve留意到Bucky完全不为所动了，湖里居然没有一只雌性让Bucky心动，这一理应悲惨的现实却让Steve雀跃不已，他觉得自己可以努力一把，他应该努力一把。

于是他勤勤恳恳地观摩别的大天鹅夫妇建巢，然后开开心心地自己学着造。

他要给Bucky和自己建一个窝！

太开心了！

就连失败了一次又一次也阻碍不到他，Steve矢志不渝一定要建好一个窝，那样他和Bucky就有家了，一旦他们有了家，就表示他们成为了彼此的另一半，Bucky就再也不会离开啦。

*

第七天，Steve又在湖中等到了半夜，Bucky还是没有回来，Steve又担心又伤心，但他毫无办法，就连他辛苦造出来的窝都无法安慰他了。他游得离群落远了一些，去了更加少有鸟儿涉足的水域去，那儿水很深，没有食物，只有白天需要助跑起飞的伙伴才会经过这儿。

深夜的这片湖面就像一处秘境，清凉的月光下水雾袅袅，幽蓝的湖水连着远方的森林。

Steve低低地鸣叫一声，就像在哽咽啜泣。

声音在湖面回响，环荡出去，变成飘渺的余音。

他都四岁了，可他却一天都离不开Bucky，他顾不上羞耻，只觉得难过。

Bucky离开了，他就那么讨厌自己造的窝吗？

或许只是因为Bucky不想和自己成为伴侣，

想到这Steve心都碎了。

Bucky不见了，他会去哪呢，就算他不愿意回应自己，他还是得回来啊，Bucky不会出事了吧……一边伤心，Steve还是忍不住担忧。

这时，他身后的雾气中传来另一声鸣叫的悠扬回声，Steve抬起头，就算隔着很远被水波抹去了大多特征他也不会认错，这叫声他再熟悉不过了！Steve接二连三地呼唤起来：我在这儿，我在这儿！

远处传来拍打水面的声音，他也朝着声音拼命划水过去，虽然看上去依旧完美优雅，但看不到的水下，他的脚蹼都要起飞了。

雾气中，一个白色的身影带着水花飞奔过来，是Bucky！

Steve也拍打翅膀飞扑过去，他们差点撞在一起，两只大鸟互相绕着转圈——检查对方毫发无损才放心下来。Steve抻着脖子想叫唤，想说自己多么想念他，但这几天到处找Bucky，声音变得沙哑难听，于是他闭上嘴。

曾经，Bucky会因为小Steve太不听话而不耐烦丢下他，或是因为Bucky对Steve到处乱跑而生气，还有他们幼稚地因为抢夺一根水草茎而怄气，也有可能是Bucky的风流史招惹了一群大天鹅把他俩一起围殴让Steve不爽，或是纯粹就是因为两只没事找事互相泼水而莫名其妙冷战后，差不多过了傍晚，快要就寝的时间，他们中的一只就会试探地做出和好的举动，轻轻地啄一下对方，或是伸翅拍一下对方，或者赖皮撒娇一般在对方羽毛上滚头，然后勾着脖颈一起入睡就像从来没有发生过吵架那回事一样。

但都和现在不同，Steve知道，Bucky离开了这么多天才回来，不是普通的不高兴，而自己也不是寻常那样只想和他一起睡在湖心就满足的小天鹅。

他得做点什么。

*

收拾好心情回来的Bucky发现Steve不在湖里，甚至也不在他的巢里——Bucky只是想要确认Steve好好的，哪怕窝里还有另外一只大天鹅，他也能承受住。但窝里落了不少杂草，看上去Steve一直没有使用这儿。

他习惯性地担心起来，Steve又去哪了？没有危险吗？他就在夜色下满湖找起Steve，他的叫声吵醒了一些熟睡的鸟儿，但那些愤怒对他来说根本不值一提，直到他游到了空无一物的水域——Steve不会在这儿吧？

可他听到了淡淡的回声。

那是Steve！那么无力的声音让他肝儿颤，是Steve受伤了吗！Bucky叫起来，飞奔过去。

Steve完好无事，Bucky放了心，但他刚一安心，立马又愣住了：Steve面对他扇动翅膀，在水面跳跃起来。

溅起的水滴像珍珠一样在月光下闪闪发光，缭绕的水雾中，湖里最漂亮的这只大天鹅在翩翩起舞，辅以低沉温柔的吟哦，慢慢地靠近他，用脖颈去厮磨Bucky同样在月光下反射微光的雪白羽毛。

Bucky熟悉求偶的舞蹈，实际上他几乎没有在天鹅舞的竞赛中输掉任何一个女孩，他在短暂的迟疑后回应了Steve。

年长一些的大天鹅张开天使一般的翅膀旋转，他飞起来扇动着翅膀落下，踩起水波溅起壮观的水花，细小的水滴像薄纱一样笼罩他们，散落在他们周围的水面上绽开华丽波纹，Bucky洁白的额头拱在Steve胸口挑逗他，鸟喙衔动他的脖子，让他们饱满的胸脯互相摩挲。

也不管嗓子是否嘶哑了，Steve扇着翅膀高兴地鸣叫，勾起脖颈，缠住Bucky还在蹭他的脖子一点儿也不愿意松开。

对于大天鹅来说，其中一只接受了另一只的求婚，互通心意，确定了“从此以后我们就是彼此唯一的伴侣”，两只大鸟才会在湖面上面对面跳舞，互相磨蹭鸟喙和身体，最后脖子缠绵地交错勾在一起，定下终身大事。

Steve紧紧绕着Bucky的脖子，翅膀微微张开着好像在颤抖，Bucky的鸟喙捋过Steve背上的羽毛，弯下自己的脖颈回绕住他的，两只天鹅像套在一起的两个圆环，再也不能分开。

*

他们俩亲亲密密地挨着碰着游回常驻湖区，平时不用多少时间，结果这晚却磨叽了好久，因为他们时不时就要停下来好好和对方磨蹭一番，黏糊得像两根纠缠的水草。

他们无视了还在睡觉的单身汉们，从湖中心的鹅群里旁若无人地穿了过去。

有几只被动静吵醒了抬起头对他们抗议，但Steve和Bucky没工夫搭理，照样你侬我侬地黏着靠着慢悠悠划动，最后他们俩回到了Steve建造的窝。

年轻的大鸟停在窝前有些羞涩，他还记得Bucky不喜欢这个草堆。但这回，大他一岁的天鹅丝毫也不介意这个乱糟糟的土夯草芥砌起来的巢，兴高采烈地跨进去转圈，挑掉一两根支出来的草秆，脚蹼把窝底踩踩严实，就找了个舒服的位置扑通趴下，蹭一蹭让窝和他的羽毛磨合得更好，顺便给Steve空出了旁边的位置。

于是，这两只天鹅湖里最与众不同的单身汉，挤挤攘攘地并排塞进窝里，脖子找到了个最舒适的姿势勾在一起，甜甜地睡着了。


	5. 雪白

事实证明，动物们的世界比人类要开放多了，没有一只天鹅会因为他们的伴侣不是异性而排斥他们。对他们来说，在弱肉强食的残酷大自然中生存下来就是了不起的胜利，谁还管你那么多。

只偶尔一些八卦的鸟儿们喜欢聚集在一起，讨论那片湖里有一对大天鹅生不出小孩真可怜诶哪个湖还有哪个湖那个满是天鹅的湖啊！

某种程度上说动物们的世界真是单纯快活。

湖中心的单身汉们好像也没有寂寞难耐，他们三两成群一起玩耍，只是比起那些有家室的天鹅来说要显得无所事事，大天鹅夫妇们此时已经都在孵蛋了，妻子整天抱窝，而丈夫就忙碌地去给新婚妻子找食物，不然就是守卫鸟巢像执着的卫兵。

偶尔也会有雄性换班替老婆守蛋让雌性出去散散心的时候。Steve就发现了自己一位朋友正在代班，他摇摇摆摆地走近了一些，似乎在好奇朋友窝里是什么。

爸爸们可凶了，平时攻击Steve肯定是打不赢，但现在就不见得啦，护崽的本能驱使他们气势汹汹地追着Steve跑。Steve绕着滩涂草深的地方转圈，狡猾地甩掉了攻击自己的天鹅爸爸，逮着空隙就钻到草丛中偷看人家的蛋。

圆溜溜光滑的几只牙白的天鹅蛋正暖烘烘地被草叶子盖着呢。

Steve只来得及看一眼，天鹅爸爸就已经赶回来啦，看什么看！看什么看！想要蛋自己生去！

去，那也要能生啊！

谁让你找个丈夫，媳妇好多了。

瞎说，我的丈夫最棒了！Steve骄傲地扬起脑袋，赶在天鹅妈妈回来一起围攻他之前摇摇摆摆走了。

他的Bucky还在家里，最近一直在竭尽所能地装饰他们的鸟窝，果然，Bucky还是对自己的窝有标准的。这回他耐心好多了，一只鸟磨磨蹭蹭地折腾，每天出去觅食和玩的时候看到一根长得直长得好的芦苇，都惦记着要衔回去编进窝里；看到绿油油软绒绒的苔藓，也要捋回去铺在窝里。

Steve回来，就看到他的丈夫舒舒服服地窝在巢里，鸟喙还在窝边的夯土上抹水，好让窝更加牢固一些。

看到Steve回来，Bucky对他叫唤了一声。Steve走过来，两只鸟的脖子缠绵问好，然后Steve就突如其来地把头伸到了Bucky的肚子下面拱，Bucky弹跳起来，这是干嘛呢？

可他的伴侣看着他们空空的窝底，居然显得有些低落。

年长一些的大鸟或许明白Steve的意思，鸟喙抚慰性地擦过他的脖子，勾住丈夫的身体和自己一起趴下，让Steve把洁白沮丧的头趴在自己背上的翅窝间休息。小时候Steve游泳累了怕淹死，Bucky就把他衔到自己背上载着；后来只要Steve不高兴不开心觉得累，就会习惯性地在Bucky背上找到一个微微凹陷的小窝，把头埋进中间柔软的绒毛，毕竟他现在这么大只，没办法再整个缩进去啦。

他在Bucky背上咂咂嘴，不安地蹭了蹭丈夫的翅窝。

Steve想要一个蛋，但他们甚至没有交尾过，他们可都是雄性啊！

*

这是Steve和Bucky确立关系后的第一个繁殖期，他们的关系已经算是确认得最晚的了，群落里最早的小天鹅都已经出生啦。

两只年轻的大天鹅从亲密的朋友成为亲密的爱侣后似乎还有点儿不太习惯关系的转变，自以前就同进同出，此时好像和过去并没有什么区别，除了晚上睡觉的地方变了以外。

故而他们虽然已经成了伴侣，但一时半会依旧只像两个极为要好的朋友。

但他们变得本能地想要孵蛋，想要养育小孩。他们窝在巢里，换着出去觅食，今天是Steve，明天是Bucky，他们会给在家的另一半带回来一嘴的饱满根茎，就像别的家庭里丈夫为妻子做的那样。唯一不同的是，窝在巢里的丈夫肚子下并不会有值得期待的鸟蛋。

这让他们俩都有些沮丧，在繁殖欲最旺盛的那些天过去以后，他们又恢复了一些活力。邻居家的夫妇们开始带着叽叽喳喳的小天鹅下水游泳了，Bucky和Steve又可以像以前那样时不时去逗弄小家伙们玩耍，当然，时不时被天鹅妈妈啄上几口也是必须的。

快活的日子总是飞一般掠过，他们又经历了一次换羽，为即将到来的迁徙做好准备。

厚厚的冬装让天鹅湖里最大最好看的两只天鹅再一次成了八卦鸟儿们的闲聊对象，谈论他们的羽毛洁白蓬松得就像是白雪做成的，谈论他们还总是亲昵地贴在一起，动不动就要为丈夫打理一下羽毛，就好像还不够美似的。

真是臭美的一对，树上一群不靠衣装求偶的小鸟们嘀咕。

你们懂个屁。住在楼下树洞里的林鸳鸯们鄙视地抖抖他们鲜艳的婚羽。

天气一天一天变冷，天鹅群在等待今年新出生的小天鹅们全部换好新装后迁徙，湖面上飘着柳絮一样的绒毛。眼看着之前还是小毛球的丑小鸭们眨眼间就成了棕色的大天鹅，Bucky感叹万千，想当年，他把Steve照看成这么大，似乎花了很长很长的时间，可现在的小朋友成长却是一眨眼的事了。

他们长得真快啊，Bucky感叹。

Steve对Bucky的心态难以体会，他理解为丈夫也想要这样养大自己的孩子，便用鸟喙摩挲他的头，安慰他，明年我们想办法去捡个蛋来孵吧，什么蛋都行——只要不是蛇蛋，末了他补充。

Bucky失笑，他蹭着Steve脖子上顺滑的羽毛，好，他踌躇满志地回答，实在不行就去偷一个！

噢！亲爱的！那可不好！

Steve无奈地看着这只明明比他年长却好像永远也长不大的大天鹅，太可爱了，原谅他。


	6. 猩红

他们出发了。

从日渐荒凉的地方顺着寒流去往相对温暖的食物充足的地方过冬。

这是Steve和Bucky成为伴侣后第一次迁徙，他们很兴奋，刚起飞还时不时互相打闹一下，用鸟喙去戏弄对方、拍打来拍打去，因为他们很快就必须安静地加入到一字或者人字的队伍中去，沉默地整夜飞翔。

傍晚时分他们飞上高空，还能看到地平线上的太阳，夕照下白雪覆盖的大地就像是一只巨大天鹅的脊背。

夜间迁徙是漫长无聊的旅程，以往他们还只是朋友的时候就不喜欢这个过程，只是现在因为有了对方更亲密的陪伴而显得不那么乏味了；他们每每落下来觅食，就像久别重逢一般蹭在一起，羽毛都差点打结，腻腻歪歪地在一片陌生的土地上寻找食物，互相争抢对方嘴里的美餐，或是分享自己的所得，挨着一起入睡，在有限的休憩时间里尽情地贴在一起。

当新的一天傍晚，他们再次一同起飞回到天空，再一次展开无声无痕的征程，他们长鸣互相致意，期待下一次降落的来临。

*

不久，他们就跨越了人类的国界线，进入了一片新的领土，这儿还没下雪，森林光秃秃的。

飞了一夜直到凌晨，天鹅群筋疲力尽，找到森林边平缓的河道落下来休整觅食。经过了这么多天的飞行，路途上食物并不充足，天鹅们都显得十分疲惫，但他们已经快要靠近过冬的湖区了，那儿温度适宜水源充足食物丰富。

Bucky梳理着Steve的羽毛，安慰对方的同时也是在安慰自己，马上就要到了，再坚持一会儿。Steve蹭蹭他，他们分头去找食物。天鹅们都在忙着这件事，日照比起他们来的地方要长，但依旧十分有限，大家都要抓紧时间填一下肚子再入睡。

所以在这时候响起的枪声一时间甚至没有立马引起所有大鸟的警觉，过了几秒钟他们才扑啦啦争相起飞，河滩被踩踏得哗啦啦乱七八糟，大鸟们在惊慌中摔到、碰撞、踩踏到同伴——他们是飞行鸟类里最难以起飞的一种，有的在水上拍打了好长的距离都没法成功飞起来，一阵兵荒马乱泥水四溅羽毛漫天。

又是几声枪响。

Steve飞上了天空，他拍打翅膀滑翔在空中一边寻找着丈夫，一边赶着一些同伴飞得更高，四周都是慌乱的鸟儿，大的，小的，惊慌失措。

枪声在空中悠悠回荡。

Steve飞得缓慢，他不知道Bucky在哪，但不断有飞逃的鸟撞到他庞大的身躯，恍惚中他好像看到了Bucky洁白的身影在空中掉落！Steve目眦欲裂，他惊叫起来，撞开四周的鸟朝着那个方向冲过去！

然而等他破除障碍飞到已经空荡荡的河滩，灰色的泥土和白色的水光交错，他没有找到那个特别的白色身影。

鸟群已经远去，Steve长鸣呼唤着Bucky，他甚至飞得很低很低从地面掠过，差点要掉在地上。他看到了草丛在晃动，Steve俯冲过去，可等他飞近，翅膀掠过草尖，什么也没有看到。

Steve仰天鸣叫，一声又一声呼唤，如果Bucky听到了就一定会回答他的！快回答他呀！

森林的冬日天空恢复了往常的寂寥，突然他听到了不远处有奇怪的声音，他飞速滑翔过去，由于飞得太低差点撞在什么上面——那是一个铁盒子一样的东西，巨大的噪音响彻云霄。他惊呼着挣扎攀援到上空，铁盒子晃动了一下又跑起来，这似乎是一条专供有轮子的物品通行的道路，不断有长相类似的盒子从他下方穿过。

他的丈夫！他的朋友！他所珍重的一切！

去了哪里？

Steve在洲际公路上盘旋，鸣叫，而他得到的只有汽车的喇叭声。

*

翅膀很疼。

这是Bucky第一个迷迷糊糊的想法，他昏昏沉沉地躺着，期间睁开过两三次眼睛，白色的怪物在他眼前晃来晃去，疼痛一直伴随着他，有时候是全身，有时候是左翅。

他时常昏死过去，醒来就又到了一个不同的地方，但相同的是四周总有坚硬的黑色树枝挡着他。他挣扎嘶鸣，树枝会被敲得哐啷作响，震耳欲聋。

他在哪里，他的丈夫又在哪里？Bucky在狭小的笼子里转身都困难，多动两下翅膀就会传来尖锐的痛楚，但他已经痛得麻木，他只想离开这儿回到伴侣身边去。旁边的笼子里还关着一些其他鸟，有的和他一样挣扎得欲死方休，有的则茫然地趴在笼子底一声不吭。

“操！这只大家伙又出血了！喂！你们过来搞一下！”

刺耳的尖叫穿透鸟儿们薄薄的头骨，他们在人类轰鸣的大机器箱子中一刻也不得安宁。

*

“我倒是很想要院子里有这么几只漂亮的天鹅，但你们这只……看起来不太妙啊。大天鹅？我更喜欢更华丽一点儿的……算了，我还是要那只绿孔雀吧。”

“妈的，这个东西好死不死把自己搞得这鬼样，卖也卖不掉，烤了吃算了。”

“总得捞点本回来，上次那个博士的名片呢。”

*

Zola很少得到大天鹅作为实验对象，这种鸟警惕性高也飞得高，还大都生活在欧亚大陆，如今难得能到手一只不免有些兴奋。他早就想要这么一只特别的动物来采集基因样本了，哦瞧瞧，它的眼睛多么炯炯有神，被九头蛇走私团送来送去大半年了还能这么精神，实在是勇气可嘉。Zola伸出他短短的手指在笼子间隙里挑逗这只大鸟，灰败凌乱的羽毛也不能掩盖住大天鹅那天然滋生的高贵气质，他冷冷的蓝眼珠瞪着这个眼睛圆溜溜的矮小两腿动物，一动不动。

“嘿，大家伙，接下来咱们好好相处，嗯？”Zola讪笑着，手指敲了敲栏杆。

“嗷嗤！”

迅雷不及掩耳，大天鹅突然叼了他栏杆缝隙里的手指一口。

Zola连跳后好几步，捂着自己受伤的手指头，血已经冒了出来，大天鹅有意攻击的时候看上去温文无害的鸟喙就能造成有效的伤害。

“该死！这个畜生！”Zola骂骂咧咧地踹了笼子几脚去给手指消毒，“畜生！给我等着！”

Bucky在笼子里半扇翅膀稳住身体，他知道自己干了什么，他很骄傲。


	7. 猩红

不知道在这间单调苍白的房子里待了多久，渐渐地Bucky能够搞清楚一些两腿动物的举动了，有一个瘦小一点儿的白色动物，会给他带来食物；而一个高大一点儿的白色动物，会让他刺痛一下然后被带出去经受更长时间更大的痛楚，这个过程中他的脖子总是被固定起来，好几次差点窒息。

等他醒来，他又会在那个堪堪转身的笼子里，等待高大的白色动物下一次到来。

他找不到任何可以抗争逃走的机会。这样的日子天复一天过下去。

Bucky甚至宁愿回到最开始，那时候他不会老被关在这一个地方，他还有希望在不断地搬上搬下中逃出生天，虽然他的翅膀那时候很疼，也总是在逃亡中失败——他没法起飞。但那时候还有希望……现在没有那么疼了，但依旧时刻在提醒他没法飞翔，他甚至不能展开翅膀试一试。

每日每夜，他就趴在笼子里，思念他的湖，思念湖上潮湿的带着水草腥味的风。

他没有一分钟不在思念Steve。

最初他被抓住的时候见过没有受伤的同类，但很快对方就会被带走，他从来没有第二次见过他们。

Bucky不敢想象那些鸟儿们会遭遇什么，他也不想让Steve担心，他要回去，他要出去！会有高大的两腿动物过来打断他的努力，好几次他干脆被挪到了漆黑的箱子里。那些人发现一旦把两只大天鹅放在一个房间里，其中那只受伤的大家伙就会剧烈挣扎。

黑暗中Bucky恐惧又无措，至少Steve是自由的是安全的？这是他唯一感到安慰的事。

随着时间过去，现在，他来到这间屋子不知道过了多久，他知道自己或许没有机会回去了。

渐渐地他不敢思念Steve，他希望Steve也能把他忘掉，否则……Steve将再也不能有伴侣了，将终生孤独地生活。

想到这里，Bucky把脑袋埋进翅膀，他忍受着日复一日的折磨，希望自己为了Steve活下去，总有一天回到他身边去。

*

不知道过了多久，他没法计算时间，周身的温度总是恒定，他从来看不到天空，四周只有白花花的障碍。

有几次他企图在被领出笼子的空隙间逃跑，结果是他会撞上空气中的墙。还有几次他奋力爬上高处试图滑翔，但那面无色无形的障碍是牢不可破的，他不知道自己差点在玻璃上撞断脖子。

长期的监禁让他迁徙和繁育的本能都不复存在，他麻木地吃，茫然地被提出去放在冰凉的台子上，浑浑噩噩地在笼子里沉睡；他像高山湖水一样清蓝的眼睛变得浑浊，坚强的翅膀失去力量，他甚至抬不起头来。他吃得本来就不多，现在越来越少，实验室里的人都说，这只大家伙恐怕也就这点儿时间了。

*

给他喂食的小个子白色动物换成了另外一个更小的，时常不清醒的Bucky意识到，那家伙偶尔会伸进笼子温柔地触摸他。

又一次被带出去扎来扎去又塞回来之后，小个子来到他的笼子边，“你得吃点东西，男孩，你这样下去撑不到那一天……”Bucky听不懂，只知道声音柔和催他入睡。

小个子给他换了食物，Bucky不想吃，他无力动弹，昏暗的眼前有白色的一团身影在舞动，他只想看到那个，多么修长的脖子多么美妙的舞姿，他不想醒来。

而小个子总在他耳边喋喋不休。“我们有个计划，到时候能把你救出去，但你要吃点儿东西，喂，男孩，好男孩，吃点儿东西。”它的声音很好听，比这间屋子里所有动物的声音都温柔。隔壁笼子里的黑绒毛大猴子会抱着它哭，而这个小个子两腿动物也跟着发出悲伤的声音。当它靠近，Bucky能感觉到潮湿的咸气，原来两腿动物也会哭的。

“我们会尽快想办法的。相信我。”它说，Bucky听不懂，但它白色的身影让他想起另外一只动物，最美的最坚强的那个，Bucky迷迷糊糊地瘫在笼子里，那是谁呢。

*

恍惚中被吵醒，他迷茫地发现自己离开了长期卧守的老角落，颠簸中四周昏暗，Bucky费力地抬头从箱子的缝隙往外看，在晃晃荡荡的摇摆前进中，他仿佛看到了长得像夜晚天空的墙，上面画着暌违许久的弯弯的月亮。

又来了，他想，又要被两腿动物带去另外一个地方了。

一觉醒来，他来到了一个新的、长得像是野外的地方，这儿有水和泥土，食物也略微新鲜一些。

Bucky困惑地看着这一切，水像是真的，泥土和草地也像是真的，他呆呆地站着，不敢相信。

直到他试探着踩进水里，把嘴伸进水中尝了尝，难道天空也是真的？那些云是真的？不远处的树木和时不时会抚过他身躯的风都是真的？

Bucky试探着迈进水里。

旁边的工作人员看见，那只新送来的天鹅站在浅水区一动不动。

*

过了好多天，Bucky才适应了笼子外的世界，他终于进了深水区试探地用脚蹼划着水——这是真的，划水的感觉那么熟悉那么舒服，他拼命地晃动脚掌在水面上游动，更快一些，更快一些，他想要更快一些——

他张开翅膀——他这才发现自己根本张不开翅膀了。

无法张开的左边翅膀让他失去了平衡翻进水里，他那么虚弱，差点沉进池子里去。他扑腾着直到被捞出来——这件事好像发生过，但他不知道什么时候。

Bucky开始努力进食，一遍又一遍地张开双翅扇动，又一次次因为左翅失败而摔倒。这儿依旧有穿着白大褂的两腿动物尝试靠近他，好几次他没能逃脱被抓住，但倒也没有遭受到什么折磨。

他不知道这儿是一个野生动物救助站，而试图帮助他的医生们发现，他的翅膀已经在这几年的粗糙治疗和放任不管中自然愈合。如果想要让他恢复原本的飞行能力，至少要做一次大型手术——而经过不知道Zola在他身上做了些什么实验、给他注射过什么非法药物、是否已经过了半衰期、是否已经造成了永久性神经损伤……等等这一系列的检查都得去设备更完善、应对措施更加齐全的大型动物医疗中心才能完成。没有医生认为这只大鸟目前能够进行长途运输，也没有医生认为他能从大手术中活下来。

“这只可怜的大家伙以后恐怕就只能留在动物园了。回到野外是不可能了，他会被群落抛下，继而死去。”

将Bucky救出来的那位女孩忍不住流下泪来，“他一直那么坚持——这对他不公平！”

兽医爱莫能助，摇摇头，“或许有人可以给他动手术，但至少他得恢复一定程度的健康，你已经做得很好了，你从Zola手里把他偷出来，这已经是救了他一命。”女孩儿悲伤地望着Bucky，而Bucky望着治疗室窗外，“他是一只野鸟，如果不能回归野外，对他来说和死了也没有什么区别。”

*

经过几个月的修养，Bucky在治疗站恢复了一些体力，接下来他需要更大的地方来进行适量运动恢复健康。他不得不又进行了一次被迫的短途旅行，从狭小的治疗站迁移到了一所野生动物园。

这儿有一面小湖，比起救助站的水池来说大多了，然而对于起飞依旧太小，他才不过游得快了一点儿，就已经从一头到了另一头，这距离还来不及让他抖松羽毛。

等他熟悉了新环境，又是一段时间过去了。Bucky依旧无法成功张开翅膀，但他从来没有放弃尝试。他不断地练习，忍着受损的韧带拉伸的刺痛，在岸上一次一次试图展开他天生来就应该是鸟儿中最为强健的双翅。

然而他总是失去平衡倒在地上，摔得灰头土脸。

他需要帮助，他本能地想要回归群落去。

动物园里的鸟类聚居地有很多和他相似的或白色或黑色的鸟，脖子长长的，在水上优雅地划水就好像在邀请他。Bucky分辨他们，依稀觉得自己应该是属于白色那群的。

来到动物园的一个月后，他第一次下定决心尝试重新回到同类中去。虽然那是一群小天鹅，但在野外群体里经常有小天鹅混杂在大天鹅群里生活，他们亲缘关系相当近。所以鸟类饲养员观察到的时候还很激动，那只倍受折磨离群索居的可怜大家伙终于恢复一些神智了！

然而，无论是是在野外，还是人工饲养环境，动物们依旧是动物们，它们崇尚强大鄙斥弱小，排除异己维护群落整体基因优越性是生物的本能。突然靠近的这只脏兮兮灰扑扑的瘦弱天鹅，根本不受其他天鹅的欢迎，它们残忍而强烈排斥Bucky的靠近，不光把他逐出自己群落的活动区域，甚至有些鸟儿还会时不时去骚扰落单的Bucky，欺负他，驱赶他。

偶尔观察到这一悲剧的饲养员会跑出来阻拦一下，除此没有谁会帮他。

动物园的游客们都发现这只不受欢迎的大天鹅，他们询问饲养员为什么那只天鹅看起来“那么糟糕”。

他的处境确很糟糕，这以后Bucky再也没有尝试过融入天鹅群乃至任何一个动物群体。他孤立于整个动物园鸟类区里，孑然一身，被排斥被驱逐，需要饲养人员单独喂食否则体虚的他会抢不到食物。

他没有一个朋友，也不受来观赏的游客欢迎，长期的磨难导致恢复期漫长，亚健康阻碍换羽，新长出来的羽毛也总是稀稀落落的。络绎不绝的游客们在询问了来龙去脉后，甚至给他取了个别名叫“老兵”。

因为Bucky就像一名饱经战场风霜的士兵，他分明虚弱却依旧抬头挺胸威风凛凛，明明残疾却从不轻易放弃。有的游客们将Bucky站在一旁的展翅训练——摔倒——再展翅的过程视为一种杂耍表演，瞧瞧那只“老兵”在干什么，瞧他的动作多么滑稽！

也有些人满怀同情和怜惜，也许是因为他们认识当过兵上过战场的人，也许是因为他们在“老兵”身上看到了自己的影子吧。


	8. 红雪

来动物园的第一年年底，Bucky病了一场。他被送进了观察室好几个星期都没有出来。

有游客惦记着那只“老兵”，他们站在围栏外用满含敬意的口气为他祈祷着：“老兵不死”[1]。

后来Bucky果然病愈回到了开放湖区，他病重期间顽强的生命力让饲养员们都震惊不已。

活下去。他只记得这个。

他依旧锻炼展翅，逐渐开始不会摔倒。而几次换羽后，他的羽毛也终于稍微长齐了一些长白了一些——当然完全比不上他全盛时期的羽毛，甚至也比不上动物园里大部分白天鹅的羽毛，但对他来说也足够好了。

这时候，已经过去三年。

游客们不再叫他“老”兵，Bucky差不多已经可以完整张开翅膀——即便左翅的形状不正常，但在他孜孜不倦地努力锻炼下，他的双翅甚至比以前和Steve在一起的时候还要有力。

他变得凶狠，和整个鸟类区的鸟儿们抢夺食物争夺地盘，一只鸟霸占了大片的湖面——之前他不被允许进入的地方现在全都成了他的私鸟领地。他毫无怜悯之心，这里的鸟依旧没有一只是他的朋友，以前不是，以后也不会是。

他总是一只鸟漂在清冷的水面上似乎在想着什么，安静时显得静谧幽然，一旦有其他物体试图靠近，他立马就像被激怒的公牛一样冲过去发起攻击，直到对方再也不敢尝试挑衅。

由于他白色的身躯、不屈的斗志和凛冽凶猛的态度，人们转而开始叫他：

“冬兵”。

就连动物园里的工作人员也都认可了这个名号，成为了Bucky在动物园的官方正式名字；他甚至还有一张单独的介绍牌竖立在园区旁边，描述了大天鹅“冬兵”是怎么落入贩卖野生动物的坏人手里，又是怎么倍受非法实验的折磨，如何在动物园工作人员的救助下逃出囚室获得新生……曲折的故事引得人们驻足观看，对他更加兴趣大增。

对此一无所知的Bucky在园内孤独地活着，虽然他总是表现得强大有力，却从来也没有完全恢复健康，翅膀的疼痛无时不刻不在折磨他、妨碍他，他表现出来的巨大攻击性其实只是一种在持续疼痛下的应激反应。在实验室里被试用的药物虽然按道理都应该代谢掉了，但不知道Zola到底是用的什么，似乎有着持久的影响。饲养员和定期来为动物们体检的的兽医们都为此惊叹，这只大鸟能在经受过那样的折磨后还恢复成这样实属不易。

然而他的身影总透露着难以言说的穷途末路般悲壮，这面小小的无法起飞的湖就是他的囚牢，而他那残破的翅膀就是他的镣铐。

“也许……我们应该想个办法转移他去可以动手术的地方，现在的他也许能够撑下去，麻醉药也不会杀了他？”又一次动物园的体检，饲养员们想尽了办法也没能不上麻醉捕捉到冬兵称重，他们无奈地放弃了这一项。继而他们意识到，这只命中注定就应当翱翔在最高的天空，三年来从来没有放弃过回归天际的鸟儿，是否还有机会重回自由？

但此时，冬兵已经成了动物园里的明星人物，人们慕名来看那只打架厉害的大鸟，还有一个拉风的名字，“冬兵”，多酷啊，孩子们趴在围栏上朝着湖中扔食物甚至是玩具，管理员阻止不及，有时候还会有未成年人甚至成年人企图激怒冬兵来获得乐趣。

鸟类区变得热闹非凡，转移冬兵进行治疗的提议再也没有出现在员工会议上。

*

六年前。

天鹅群在一片慌乱中分散后，领头的大鸟长鸣呼唤，不多时族群就聚集在了事发地千米以上的高空。这儿已经超过了普通鸟类会达到的高度，有少数大天鹅失去了踪影，然而族群不会因此停留太久，他们在空中盘旋，等待同伴。

Steve听到了召集的叫声，但他没有找到Bucky怎么能离开？他依旧在出事地范围内飞来飞去寻找着，呼唤着，甚至会攻击马路上奔驰的汽车——他知道是这些东西带走了他的Bucky，但他不知道是哪一辆。

于是出现了这样的新闻：洲际公路上有一只发疯的天鹅袭击人类车辆。

庆幸的是Steve意识到了他不可能再找到那只带走Bucky的盒子，在人类开始采取措施捕捉他伤害他之前，他离开了大路。

不知道什么时候天鹅群的声音消失了，同伴们都已经飞走，Steve留在了这儿，他不知道该怎么办，但他别无选择。

之后数月总有人听到附近不断回荡着的奇怪声音，像是鸟叫，又像是人类绝望的啼哭。

他落后于天鹅群一个多月才到达过冬地，Steve最后的希冀，是Bucky已经到了这里——他们每年都会来这里，Bucky不会错过的。他一定会来到这儿和自己会合的。

我会等他回来。

Steve静静地浮在水面上。

但Bucky没有来。

他知道Bucky出事了，群落里也有其他的天鹅失踪，以前也曾经发生过类似的事，但Steve从来没有想过有一天他会失去Bucky，鸟儿怎么会想到这个呢。

但Steve知道那些跑来跑去的铁盒子，是两腿动物的，他们抢走了Bucky，他们。

他来到以前最喜欢和Bucky静静待着的地方，思念的沉默如厚重的白雪压在他身上，他以往是怎样和Bucky一起在这片富饶的湖区嬉闹玩耍，而在此之前他和Bucky又是多么期待今年作为伴侣一起依偎取暖度过严寒啊。

有声音打断了他的回想，Steve抬起头来，看到了几个两腿动物，他们长得多么滑稽，像是更加高大的大蓝鹭，腿更粗更长，没有尖尖的鸟喙也没有锋利的爪子。以往Steve不会把他们视为敌人，不会像躲狐狸和毒蛇甚至野猪那样避开他们，以往的冬天还会有这样的动物带来食物，Steve潜意识里甚至认为他们是朋友。

但他们不是。

悲伤和愤怒转化成仇恨只是一瞬间的事，Steve自己都没意识到，就已经朝着那几个两腿动物冲了过去，他想要杀了他们，他想要他们知道自己的伤痛之万一。

为什么你们要伤害他？！他是最好的鸟！！他会养大一只毫无血缘关系的天鹅幼崽！！他会无私地帮助朋友！！为了朋友的安危甚至连野猪和毒蛇都不怕！！他是……他是那么……那么美好的存在……

为什么你们要夺走他！！

那些动物逃开了，好像很害怕，Steve停下来，回不来的？对吗？杀了这些动物，Bucky也不会回来。

Steve伫立在冬日长空下，苍白宛如雕塑。

*

漫漫长冬过去，天鹅群随着春天到来离开，但Steve留下了。

他依旧在等待，等待冬天的到来。

他心底浮着最后一丝期待：也许，也许Bucky只是迟了一点儿，那只他熟悉的大天鹅，他亲爱的丈夫会随着大部队一起下落，回到他身边。

他是一只聪明的大鸟，但他无法在Bucky可能永远也回不来这件事上聪明起来。

这注定又是一个绝望的冬天。

来年开春，Steve随着同伴们离开了，回到了繁育地。两年前他们挤在一起睡觉的窝，第一个窝，已经被水泡得不见了形状，Steve站在残基边愣了很久，默默地离开。

他六岁了，他的鸟生还有漫长的二十多年，Steve当然不知道这个，他一只鸟睡在湖中，独自觅食。

偶尔，在每一只鸟都入睡的夜晚，就连站岗的哨兵都眯着眼睛打盹的清凉月夜，Steve会悠悠划水去远远的湖心。水面依旧白雾渺渺，在月光下，Steve仿佛能看到那个夜晚，有一只美丽健壮的白鸟在他面前翩翩起舞，跳着天鹅湖里最动人的求偶舞蹈。


	9. 红雪

七岁的时候，Steve的朋友比起之前没有增多，而是更少了。

这几年的迁徙过程中，他们失去了一些正值壮年的大天鹅，每一只都漂亮健美，这让另外一些天鹅失去了伴侣和朋友，也让整个群落变得有些惶惶不安起来。Steve愈加成熟了，他注意到了这个情况。

青壮年的天鹅不可能是自然淘汰的，这些天鹅无声无息地就不见了，鸟儿们不知道为什么，也想不明白。

Steve知道和两腿动物有关，在每年的过冬地，他注意到依旧会有两腿的动物出没在他们的栖息地周围。Steve一开始充满敌意，但随后他意识到，这些动物在Bucky消失之前就存在了，而那时候他们并没有遭遇到什么损失，现在他们依旧存在，那么损失显然也不是他们造成的而是在迁徙的过程中发生的。

难道一样的动物还需要不一样的警戒值吗？Steve感到困惑，如果Bucky在，他们一定会交换看法。

或许Bucky会斥责他天真的想法，狐狸就是狐狸，水蛇就是水蛇，难道还有不吃鸟的狐狸和不吃蛋的蛇吗？Steve歪着脑袋，思索不出结果。

*

八岁那一年的迁徙，Steve下定决心要仔细搞清楚原因，为什么同伴们会一个个消失在这条迁徙路上。每天他最先起飞，最后一个下落，以他的体型并不适合低空盘旋，但他一边灵敏地利用气流差上下腾飞让沉重的身体不至于坠落，一边用鸟类敏锐的动态视觉捕捉地面的异动。只有确定了万无一失他才会落下，快速寻找食物填饱肚子。

很快，他将再一次经过当初Bucky消失的河谷，那一天清晨云层很低似乎要下雨了，他穿梭在缭绕的云雾中，以此为天然的屏障巡视着地面。从他的高度可以看到远处的长条状道路，两腿动物的盒子们在上面快速移动。

Steve盘旋了很久，地面上的同伴们都在觅食，无忧无虑。他在队伍起飞之前的傍晚时分进食过，此刻也是饥肠辘辘，但Steve不敢放松。

突然，Steve眼尖地发现有一只同伴走得离大家太远，那儿草丛茂盛，从空中俯视，白色的身影在灰败的枯草中看来很显眼，但Steve知道如果是在地面上，同伴们恐怕就难以看到他的身影了。Steve在这位同族上空盘旋，琢磨着怎么把他驱回大部队。

这时草丛中突然抖动起来，Steve分明看到，就在电光火石的瞬间，草丛好像自己活动起来，瞬间就掩盖了天鹅白色的身躯，并还在不停地晃动。

Steve惊叫起来，他猛烈地吹响警戒的号角提醒周围的同伴，一边俯冲下去！

大天鹅不懂超过十公斤的体重有多少重力加速度，但他们知道自己俯冲所拥有的攻击力，Steve毫不留情地撞在那块诡异的草皮上，听闻下面传来惨叫，声音毫无疑问是两腿动物的。

他有力的双腿带着体重踩踏，抓住虚假的草扑腾翅膀扯开，把里面伪装的动物暴露出来，刚消失在草丛中的同伴也跌落出来，Steve纠缠着这些暴徒，那只大天鹅受害者飞快地逃走了。

“妈的！操！”

被攻击的偷袭者狼狈不堪地跌撞逃跑，他们怎么也想不到会被一只大天鹅弄得头破血流，还以为至少有一群！等他们跑远了，Steve也早就没有追赶而是飞奔回河滩起飞去了。

河谷里早就由于他的警告没有了一只鸟，人类偷猎者——或者叫九头蛇偷猎集团这次一无所获，气得大声咒骂。

几年前他们开枪射中Bucky，趁乱捉了几只天鹅，由此学乖了——受伤的天鹅卖不出好价钱，此后只下套设陷阱尝到了甜头，谁知道会被一只天鹅发觉企图？

Steve重新回到天空，注意到之前被救的同伴也已经回到群落中，大鸟们匆匆忙忙聚集在云层上，还慌乱不知所措。Steve长鸣着，提议他们直接朝下一个目的地前进。

成为天鹅群的首领，对Steve来说是水到渠成的事。

那之后每一年的迁徙，Steve都会带领一只年轻体壮的小队，当大队伍下去觅食的时候，他们在空中巡逻警戒。后来干脆换了迁徙路线，在夜色的掩护下飞得更加远更加高，那之后天鹅群再也没有因为迁徙丢失同伴。

当他确认周围安全，就把巡逻的队友赶下去觅食，自己在天空中再转一圈。

Steve俯视着鸟群，他的鸟群，他和Bucky的鸟群。

捋过羽毛的风，就像有另外一只大天鹅掠过他的身畔。

*

这是一个暴虐的夏天，也是Bucky来到动物园后的第四个夏天。

暴雨接连不断地下着，游客几乎不见了身影；饲养员都神情恹恹，大型鸟类园里的动物们也都打不起精神，大多在屋子里躲雨；只有喜欢下雨的动物会出来淋雨，但这通常不包括鸟类。

Bucky是个例外，不过在白茫茫的雨幕中没有谁会注意到他。

他在湖中来回游动，身上并没有湿透——他花了很长时间把尾部分泌的油脂涂抹全身，雨水落在他身上只会像落在滑溜溜的荷叶上一样掉下去。他刚经历完今年的换羽，新长出来的羽毛比之前白一些结实一些，他时不时抖抖这身新羽保持干爽。

雨没日没夜地下，动物园里的小路上都积起了深深的水洼，有落差的地面之间形成小瀑布，看来一时半会儿还是停不下来。Bucky回到了房间内，闭着眼休息，等待着。

到了半夜，好像终于有一点儿消停的迹象，雨声不再是哗啦啦的。快天亮的时候甚至开始放晴了，厚厚的雨云已经散去，取而代之的是稀松的层云；太阳还没出来，但光线已经逐渐铺洒大地。

Bucky在岸边扇动翅膀抖松羽毛，动物们大多起得早，陆陆续续出来散心，饲养员暂时还没有带食物进来。此时的光线对鸟来说足够了，太早了湖面上空空的，而且因为接连下雨，水没有及时排出而涨高了不少，湖面也因此扩大了……每年夏天都是如此，但没有一次如此完美。

Bucky已经为此等待了两个夏天。

他站在离湖边最远的一端，牢牢盯着对面，从他这儿穿过湖面到最远处的围栏，是一条完美的直线。

Bucky看了一会儿，张开翅膀，突然朝着湖中飞奔而去。

大天鹅的起飞距离不短，所以只要确保他们得不到足够的直线助跑距离就不用剪掉他们的飞羽，而其他的鸟类可得不到这个待遇。能被关在这个开放式湖区园子里的都是被剪了羽毛的鸟，只有Bucky一个例外——他被视为残疾鸟类，默认就是飞不起来的，即使大伙一直都在看着他不断拍打着翅膀练习。

水花一路飞溅，Bucky奋力地扇动羽翅，他所有的努力，都是为了这一天这一刻，他用尽了所有的力气去鼓动每一根羽毛，脚蹼狠劲儿拍打水面托起自己的身体。

饲养员提着他们的食物出来了，湖水被拍打的声音那么明显，他愣了一下，丢下水桶跑过来。

Bucky已经悬在了半空中，他继续拍打翅膀，但离开水面只有半米的距离，他得再爬高一点儿再高一点儿才能越过湖区的观赏隔离围栏，而那个有一米五高。围栏后不远还有一层三米高的网栏，但至少天空中没有网子。Bucky只要能够直线越过围栏，就有了足够的距离在空中转圈，就可以飞得更高直到越过网栏。

他没有尝试过，但他必须成功。

饲养员的呼喊已经召来了好几个管理员，低空冲刺的Bucky马上就要撞上围栏了，以他现在的速度后果会非常惨，人类都在尖叫。

快要撞上了！Bucky最后一次鼓动翅膀，腹部堪堪从围栏上方越过！

他成功了，他成功了！

他在园区上空转了个圈，地面上的动物们——包括人类都停下来，抬着头看他就像在看一个奇迹。

Bucky攀升得足够高，他飞走了。

*

Bucky的翅膀无法支持更高更久的飞行，如果他硬撑，结果只会失去平衡摔死。他飞一会儿就得找到一个足够开阔的地方停下来，而这是一座巨大的钢筋水泥的森林，他不知道有哪里可以去。

他只能吃力地飞得更高一点儿，好看得更远一些，这虽然已经超过了很多鸟类的飞行高度，但还远远比不上大天鹅的飞行海拔。人类的城市总有边界，他会找到的。

这之后将是漫长的流浪，夏天过去是秋天，从Zola实验室逃出来后的这几年里，Bucky又重新认识了季节，但他依旧忘了什么，比如此时此刻他应该往哪儿去。

当他独自睡在荒郊野外缩成一团躲在草丛中，他会做梦，有时候是邪恶的恐怖的白色魔鬼，靠近他，想要抓住他；Bucky会惊得蹿起来，翅膀的疼痛格外厉害，他甚至需要在地面横冲直撞用更大的痛楚去掩盖掉。

不过有时候，他会梦到另外的白色身影，柔软的朦胧的，好像是一只鸟，又好像是月光。

Bucky被这两种截然不同的白色幻影折磨得发疯，他不知道是该睡还是不能睡，他想要见到让他留恋的身影，然而却经常事与愿违，他的脾气愈加糟糕。

而非常巧的是，他找到的这片“荒地”恰好是很多迁徙鸟类的必经之路，虽然这儿没有湖——也不是总能找到湖的，但食物好找，又有很高的草丛有利于隐蔽——不然Bucky怎么会在这儿呢。

于是，当他发现自己的临时领地遭到了“入侵”，就正好把一腔怒气都发泄过去了。但这块地有那么大，他总不能把所有的鸟儿都赶走，所以那些鸟们只好远远地躲开Bucky出没的地段觅食，反正也就停留一两天就会启程离开。

这样走了一拨又一拨，Bucky也开始奇怪了，每次一来就是一群，过不了多久就离开，这个模式让他无比熟悉，却又毫无头绪。

直到一群灰雁们到来。灰雁们还挺能打，Bucky应对得够呛，他们的首领，一只头部有点儿发红的大灰雁也不是吃素的，每次这边被打走了，那边又绕回来，搞得Bucky疲惫不堪。最后只好楚河汉界划好，大雁们还要时不时来踩个线搞得Bucky炸毛。

相安无事的时候，除了站岗的大雁，其他的都睡了。Bucky离得远远的，看到灰雁那边黑压压一片挤在一起入睡，初冬的风静静包围他，Bucky知道风还会变得更冷，这儿没有可以躲避风雪的大箱子，也没有每天定时供应的食物。

他盯着灰雁群，思索着。

*

严格来说，灰雁们当然不想要一只巨大的天鹅跟着自己的队伍。但Bucky也没有靠太近，灰雁要是来赶他，他就躲开，再不远不近地跟回来，就连红骷髅都没辙，也就随他去了。

迁徙的过程中，风越来越暖和，Bucky可以感觉到，他这么做是对了。

他会逐渐把丢失的本能找回来，他会的。

雁群逐渐熟悉他，也没有之前那么排斥他的靠近。迁徙中不是每一次都能降落到食物丰富的地区，也不是每一次都有很宽阔的地方可以落脚，但Bucky始终和鸟群保持距离——他还记得上一次自己靠太近发生了什么，即便现在需要担心的不再是他。

只是，当Bucky看到三三两两聚集的鸟儿互相打理羽毛依偎取暖，他能感觉到，自己身边也应该有什么的，有什么？

Bucky不知道，他的答案此时还在千里之外的湖中。

那片湖就要到了，这时候，距离Bucky离开已经过去了七年。


	10. 雪白

大天鹅是鸟类里乃至动物界都少见的忠诚伴侣，这股子执着镌刻在他们的骨血里，即使另一半死亡，被留下的那只也不会另觅新欢，而是独自度过下半生。

即使Bucky并不太记得七年前的事，也并没有影响到大天鹅的天性。

虽然他至今也没有完全接受已经自由的现实。没错，他在去年夏天就已经逃出了动物园，“自由”了，但和现在的他比起来，那简直不值一提。

他回到了真正的大天鹅群体里，据说是他出生的群落——他能辨认出自己和其他天鹅之间有远近血缘关系；他的翅膀好了——被一些奇怪的两腿动物弄好的，也许这一些和之前那些伤害他的并不是同一种动物，可能这两种动物长得很像，但他还没能区分开来，他的伙伴也不能。说起伙伴——

他还有一个丈夫。

一开始，Bucky以为这应该是一只雌性，美得让他难以呼吸，磨蹭他的羽毛那么洁白蓬松，勾着他的脖子那么缱绻缠绵——这还没到繁殖期Bucky就已经有想法了——他的繁育本能倒是轻松回来了。但他没有在对方身上嗅到雌性的香味，反而是和自己一样，这是一只雄性！

Bucky一时难以接受，即使他非常非常喜欢这只黏着自己的天鹅——你怎么能不喜欢他？那么可爱那么漂亮那么强壮……哦还是停下吧，先别管对方那双蓝出水来的明亮眼眸但是他的头型真是直挺……停下，反正难以接受。

他感到奇怪，在被这次的奇怪两腿动物——为了区别于以前那些恐怖的两腿动物，他决定叫他们两爪兽——捉起来之前Bucky见过丈夫所属的部落（还和他们打架还殴打了自己的伴侣这就往事不要再提了）；湖里有很多美丽的雌性，虽然那时候他从来没有注意过，但现在看来的确是蛮多的，为什么这只大家伙会挑选了自己做伴侣？太奇怪了。

还没有回到湖里的时候他就纳闷，回去之后他更百思不得其解了，湖面上的倒影清清楚楚映照出他们的样子，那只白得发光的就是他的伴侣，也是天鹅群的首领——群居动物们马上就能搞清楚的，而旁边那只羽毛要白不白要黄不黄的，怎么看都没什么精神的家伙，是自己。

他怎么会有一个这么完美的丈夫，这一定是骗鸟的。

Bucky一回到湖里，没多久搞“清楚”了这件事，就趁着Steve不注意生气地离开了鸟群。那家伙一定在骗他，以为他糊涂了吗，才没有哩！

Steve作为队长，和Bucky一起在保护站里住了几个月回来，他刚四处去和伙伴们打打招呼、联络联络感情；一会儿功夫回头一看，Bucky不见了！这下他急坏了，在湖面上扇着翅膀跑啊，喊啊，满世间找起来。

Bucky也没地方可去，就顺着直觉划水，不知不觉就划到了以前他和Steve喜欢来的半岛边。这儿原本充满他们以往流连的回忆，但此刻，Bucky依旧想不起太多，如果他不凭本能行动就几乎动弹不得，但如果他完全听任自己的本性，只会立马转身回到那只大天鹅身边去。

这多奇怪呀，那家伙真的是自己的伴侣，骨子里的基因决定了他们一旦认定了对方，就再也不会分开。

他们以往经常结伴游在这附近，距离大部队不太远，又比较僻静，他们可以观察到天鹅群的活动，又能有点儿私鸟空间——那时候他们还只是友爱的朋友，也不知道怎么就这么需要秘密基地的。

Bucky似乎想起了些许——他们是怎么在这儿打闹玩耍，但感觉……好像也不是那么亲密，Bucky忘了他们结成伴侣之后还没一起在过冬地待过。

于是乎他的鸟脑袋正在胡思乱想呢，突然隐约听到了Steve的声音，他脑筋还没转过来，身体已经循着声音游动过去了，到了半路看到对面白色的身影朝他飞扑过来才意识到自己在干什么。

原来你在这儿！

硕大的雪白身躯扑过来差点撞上他，一个劲往他身上蹭。Bucky先躲了两下，后来垂了垂脑袋就好像在叹气，还是忍不住勾住对方的脖子把自己挨过去。

好吧，这是他丈夫，才分开这么一小会儿，他就再明白不过了。

Steve见Bucky亲近自己，高兴极了，头颅在对方身上滚来滚去，翅膀也总往Bucky身上攀，恨不能把他们两只粘起来似的。

远处的草丛中，几根草杆子晃动，里面卧倒的神盾保护站工作人员们对Coulson竖起大拇指：埋伏的地方选对了！赞！

*

Bucky动手术的时候剪掉了一些羽毛，其中就包括长在他创面的飞羽。

人类们拾取了一些其他大天鹅换下来的飞羽，用插杆的方式补全了Bucky缺失的关键性羽毛，使得他得以在恢复健康后就能飞翔。然而，更大的问题横亘在Bucky和完全回归野外之间。

如果大天鹅结束过冬，离开神盾保护区回到他们的繁殖地，需要漫长的迁徙和相当有难度的高空长期飞行，Bucky接上去的羽毛肯定无法全程保证安全，如果半途出了什么事怎么办？

但是当初决定把他们俩一起放归野外，也是出于多种考虑。首先Steve是鸟群的队长，缺少他的迁徙恐怕会出问题；其次Bucky各方面体征都已经趋于正常恢复了健康，再把他束缚在观察房里就未免不人道了。

于是，神盾保护站的工作人员们只能放归了他们，然后再私底下焦虑地想办法。

之前他们在给Bucky嫁接的飞羽上动了一点儿手脚，Bucky可以飞但飞不太高，他尝试几次应该就能明白。而他飞不高自然就不能随着大部队行动，他至少得在这儿再住上一年，等到换羽期把羽毛全部长齐了才能完完全全彻底成为一只自由的大鸟。

可现在大家都在担心，Bucky恐怕不会因为飞不高就放弃跟随Steve离开——以他们在草丛里埋伏观察到的情况来看……他们感情太好了。

万一Bucky死活要跟着走呢？万一半路出了什么事呢！谁救他们！一路跟踪也不现实啊！天鹅都是晚上迁徙，他从空中掉下来那可怎么接得住！

神盾高级工作员Phil Coulson这些天就是在念叨这些事，在办公室里走来走去，拉着Banner博士商量要怎么办。不光他一个，整个保护站都神经兮兮的。

毕竟现在大天鹅夫夫的标志都已经挂在了保护站的站名上，成了他们的新代表符号了，怎么可能不担心啦！

就连Natasha平日里都皱着眉头思索来着，游隼Clint在她肩膀上跳来跳去。为了自己好，Natasha平时都穿着有坎肩防护的外套，偶尔Clint还会拎来一只死老鼠死兔子什么的落在她肩膀上示好，Natasha拍死他也不是不拍死也不是，整个一头乱麻。

眼看春天就彻底到来了，天鹅群已经比去年多逗留了些时日，Bucky是去是留？所有人都悬着一颗心。

直到有一天早晨，神盾保护站所有人开会，他们还外接了信号联络上远在曼哈顿的Stark集团总部和另外一片大陆乡村野地的阿斯加德野生动物保护区，这一次的集中会谈取得了很大的成果，至少，他们有了个点子。

你说，鸟儿们要离开这儿是为了什么呢，是繁育本能在催促他们去温度适宜食物丰富的地区养育后代啊！

那如果，我们给他们创造一个理想的环境……甚至，我们给他们一个蛋！那么，Steve和Bucky还会离开吗？

会议室里顿时欢声笑语一片。


	11. Chapter 11

将近傍晚，天鹅湖边的大鸟们都很忙碌。

根据过往记录推测天鹅群启程回北方的日期也就在这一两天了时间已经不能再拖。这时鸟儿们在进行最后的补给，回程的路上没有太丰盛的食物，大家都很认真地为长途跋涉做准备。

队长Steve仔细地检查每一位成员的健康状况，他这里安抚安抚，那里鼓励鼓励，在领地里巡游着。而Bucky基本上都在找食吃——他离完全长成以前那个俊俏的样子还早呢，得多补充营养。

即将到来的春天让这儿逐渐温暖起来，虽然不用多久就会变得太热了，但目前的气温还是挺合适天鹅们生活的，不过他们最好赶紧启程回到温度适宜的北方去。

Bucky在草丛里钻来钻去，他刚搜刮完了水中的草根，不知不觉就到了岸边；他依旧很警觉，走走停停，四处张望，比其他的相同体形的大鸟要小心得多，似乎每一脚都担心会踩到地雷似的，的确就像一个退役后得了PTSD[2]的老兵。

他摇摇摆摆地走着，吃着，泥水在脚下踩得啪嗒响。不远处的湖面上，Steve时不时会朝他这儿张望——他们不似刚重逢时那样黏糊在一起了，毕竟都是成年的大鸟，至少表面上他们还是显得很独立的。

Bucky趟着水来到了一片无鸟涉及的区域，这儿泥浆很厚实，哺乳动物一般不会进来，小一点儿的鸟也不敢进来以免掉进泥巴里，大鸟们爱惜羽毛也不来这儿，Bucky却不在乎那些，没有鸟和他抢食便放开了拱起草根来，搞得嘴巴和头上的羽毛都脏兮兮的。

突然，他的脚掌好像碰到了一个硬梆梆的东西，他认为是石头，不以为意地绕开了，可还没走上一步，又碰到了一颗，这回他可是踩上去了，喀拉碎裂声吓了他一跳。

他扑扇着翅膀飞跳开来，还没看清楚就先用警告的鸣叫恐吓了一番，草丛没什么动静，他警惕地走过去低头一看，地上一小堆碎蛋壳。

天哪，他踩碎了一颗蛋！

Bucky扬起头左看右看，这是谁家的窝？可这没有窝啊！

即便是失去了七年的野性时光，Bucky的动物本性依旧告诉他，鸟蛋是很珍贵很宝贝的东西，野生动物们穷极一生也不过是为了活着留下后代，把基因传播下去。

可他……踩碎了一颗蛋！

*

远处的草丛里，埋伏的观察员们已经小声吵起来了。

“就说了不要放那么深！我们是想要让他发现有蛋不是踩碎它！”

“我怎么知道他直接踩上去了！我觉得白色的还很显眼的！”

“你蠢啊！泥水草丛会糊住的！”

“怎么办！他以为那是真蛋了！”

“他要是因此留下了心理阴影……你就去Fury面前剖腹吧。”

“Natasha！”

*

Bucky原地呆愣了一会儿，他低头在碎蛋壳里拨了拨，没有闻到蛋浆的气味，这是一颗空蛋！呼，太好了，他没有杀掉一只天鹅幼崽。

可是，谁会把蛋下到这儿呢？Bucky小心翼翼地挪了挪，鸟喙去泥巴水里拱啊拱，又拱出了两颗蛋来，看大小，似乎是同类的蛋，但没有大天鹅会在这儿下蛋，还不到时候呀。他家另一半也就是头领——提起这个他总觉得由衷骄傲而他也暂时没想起来是为何，说要等他们回“老家”后大伙才会生蛋呢。

他的丈夫准没错。

也许他伴侣知道这是谁的蛋。

这么想着，Bucky就仰起头准备呼唤，可刚一抬头就看到Steve已经来到身边啦，大概是在湖上看到Bucky不太对劲就过来了。

他们勾勾脖子打了招呼，Steve的嘴替Bucky捋了捋头上沾着泥水的羽毛，泥巴糊在他的头上像蒙了眼罩一样，Bucky不像以前那样爱美爱干净了……这是漫长的囚禁和流浪生涯带给他的后遗症，当食物都不能保证的时候还有什么余裕去顾及别的呢？

Steve的喙像梳子一样顺着Bucky的头毛，替他细细地啄掉一些干裂的泥尘，就好像在问：“你怎么啦？”

Bucky低头拨开草丛，给Steve看他发现了什么。

大天鹅队长好奇地探头一看，呆住不动了。

白色的蛋上沾了些泥，可那货真价实就是天鹅蛋，那大小，那颜色，Steve的喙迟疑地挨了挨蛋壳，圆溜溜的鸟蛋动了一下，Steve陡地缩起脖子。

Bucky在一旁好奇地看着他。

只见大天鹅队长也像Bucky之前那样左右张望，是谁把蛋下在了这里？这儿根本都没有一个窝！

周围的天鹅们不是在梳理羽毛，就是在找食物，根本没有鸟光顾这边，这是一个被鸟群遗弃的角落，除了喜欢独处的Bucky会趟着泥水过来以外，Steve也知道族群里没有鸟会造访这儿。

所以……这是几个被遗弃的鸟蛋？！

Steve盯着那两颗圆溜溜的脏不溜秋的小东西，一动不动。

Bucky不明白，他感到奇怪，但他的注意力被旁边风吹动的水草吸引过去了，下面肯定有美味的草根，所以他在旁边这儿揪一口那儿啃一下继续进食起来，反正丈夫会找到蛋的父母的，那是他身为首领的职责。

Steve盯着鸟蛋看了一会儿，又看看旁边兀自进食的大天鹅。他伴侣看都没看蛋一眼，找食物找得正高兴。

大天鹅队长又看了鸟蛋一阵子。

草丛中的观察员们都屏气静音地等待着。

Steve动了动，把鸟蛋从泥巴里拱到了草丛中，草一深，观察员们就看不清楚了，只知道过了一会儿，Steve就出来转身回到湖中去了。

而Bucky则根本都没有分出一丁点儿注意力给鸟蛋们。

*

“所以？这到底是成功了还是没有？”趴在草堆里的几个人根本分不出谁是谁，如果不是出外勤的就Natasha一个女性，还有她那沙哑性感的声线作为标志的话。

“该死，他不会是认出了那几个是‘空包弹’吧？”旁边一个浑厚的男声回答，推测大概是个黑人，那就是Sam了。

“不可能，重量和气味都经过细致伪装的，只要不弄破就不会露馅儿。”另外一把上了点年纪的声音回答。

“那为什么Steve走了？而Bucky踩坏了一只蛋以后就没有反应了，他还在挖草根。”Natasha继续关注着望远镜目不转睛，“Steve去哪了？”

“在那，看，那只九岁龄的大天鹅旁边，我们叫他William，他是一只很强壮的雄性……”

“Coulson，别告诉我你给每一只大天鹅都取了名字。”不知为何Natasha的口气可以听出她翻了个白眼，这真是神奇。

“……没有。”Coulson回答。

“我一个字也不相信。”Natasha结论。

Sam动了动弄得旁边的草都响了，“别笑，Sam，不然我要告诉Natasha你的车载音乐都是——”Coulson正说着，突然，湖中的Steve扬起脖子长鸣了几声，所有的天鹅们都抬起头。

“出了什么事？”

“这是警戒的鸣叫！”队伍里的鸟声专家Sam低喊，“有威胁！在哪？”他们顿时都紧张起来纷纷离开长焦和望远镜，目视张望。

他们看到Bucky也离开了之前吃得不亦乐乎的寻食地，飞速回到了湖中。

天鹅队长的鸣哨高昂短促起来，就好像催促的号角，他一边叫着一边拍打水面从湖中起飞了。

顿时，前一秒还安静祥和的天鹅湖变成了激烈的战场，天鹅们舞动起翅膀从四面八方奔向湖面，原本就在湖面的更是追随队长的脚步助跑起飞，湖水仿佛煮沸了一般炸开了锅。

动物保护人员们也无需伪装了，他们掀开草帘站起来，仰望大天鹅从头顶飞过，羽毛在空中飞扬。鸣叫声，翅膀拍打声，湖水拍击声，风呼啸着，好一阵热闹喧嚣的场面！

“哇哦……”Natasha摘下了帽子，这是她第一次看到天鹅群集体起飞。

大鸟们就如同一阵狂烈的飓风，去得像来时那样快，几下眨眼他们就成了天边的一线白云，再后来就消失不见了。

天鹅湖没有了一只天鹅，只剩下重新变得柔和的风吹起粼粼水纹，夕阳柔美的光线中，茂密的草丛被风压倒又站起，立在丛中的三位人类孤零零就像灰绿色大洋中几枚细长的孤岛。


	12. 雪

“他们走了……”

风平浪静后，他们互相看看，掩盖不了语气中的失落和不可置信，“他们走了！”

面对困惑和担忧的队员，年长的Coulson最先镇定下来：“看起来是的。”

“计划没有用，怎么会？怎么办？”

“我以为Steve会很高兴有了蛋？他不想要蛋吗？这不对劲……”Sam自言自语，Natasha皱着眉头看向Coulson，年长的保护站员工拾起地上的望远镜调整焦距观望。

“Bucky飞不了太远，我们应该跟上去随时准备……”Sam开始收拾东西，“打电话给站里，我们得启动B计划！”

“等等，Sam，”Coulson还埋眼在望远镜里，“队长不会撇下无主的鸟蛋离开，你认为呢？那不是其他鸟的蛋，那是大天鹅的蛋。”

“虽然那是假的？”Natasha接口，“真的蛋今晚就会空运过来了，我们还需要替换这些假的吗？他们都已经走了。”

“跟我来。”Coulson放下望远镜，他们简单收拾一下，一起离开了潜伏地。

“去哪？”Sam一头雾水地跟在后面，但很快他就明白了，“看，在那，注意不要弄出太大的痕迹，小心一点儿……停，Sam你停下，你太重了会改变泥地的样貌，Natasha你进去，拍几张照片就出来，小心一点儿！”

他们来到了当初藏假蛋的地方，体重较轻的Natasha一脚深一脚浅地踩进去，寻找Steve把蛋推进的草丛，“找到了，他用草盖住了！”

“好极了。”

Natasha拍了照，两位男士又帮她走出来，这种泥巴很厚的地方真是不利于行走，不管对哪种动物都是。

“计划不变，Sam，打电话询问空运的蛋到了没准备去迎接；Nat，我们今晚要耗在这里了，先去吃点儿东西。”

资深的保护员点点头，其他两位无异议服从。

*

理论上来说，疣鼻天鹅的蛋比大天鹅的蛋要小一点儿轻一点儿，但再也找不到比这个更像大天鹅蛋的替代品了。而且大天鹅的蛋要难到手得多，不像疣鼻天鹅因为更华丽的外表而被各大动物园圈养。

此时送到他们手上的就是疣鼻天鹅的蛋，为了不让它们沾染上人类的气息，全程都包裹在密封的箱子里。Natasha带着手套，在队友的协助下小心翼翼地把蛋放进Steve走之前盖住的“小窝”中，取代那两只赶时间而不得已上阵的假蛋。

“这也凑巧，Bucky踩碎了一只蛋，而我们的真蛋也只有两颗。”

“这就是命运。”

“闭嘴。”

Natasha紧张地换蛋的时候，神盾保护站的工作人员们在频道里闲聊，一切准备就绪，观察员们又轻手轻脚地在附近设好观察点，他们打算以湿地为家一般趴下了。

*

漫长的一夜过去，湿地的清晨鸟语草香。

树木已经开始发芽，此时还只能看到星星点点的绿意，三位观察员都在掩体里睡着了，辛苦守候了一夜的他们开着录像，打着呼。

透过设定好的镜头，可以看到埋藏了两只新蛋的草堆，湿地里除了一些小鸟儿的啾啾声，静悄悄的，如同每一个黎明那样。

上午八九点，冬日末尾的太阳还害羞似的躲在云层后，快中午的时候才露出清冷的脸。就好像是追随着刚落在湖里的一只大天鹅似的，把整个湖面都洒上璀璨的波光；那只大天鹅就在这光线中舒展翅膀，仿佛下凡的天使一般圣洁优雅。

但他没有在湖中多做停留，而是朝着岸边游去，很快就进了观察员的镜头取景范围，只是那几个疲惫的人类还睡着哩。

回来的正是Steve，除了他还能是谁，他三步一停靠近了之前自己藏蛋的地方，充满了警惕心，可见Coulson之前小心翼翼生怕破坏了周遭环境是有道理的。Steve似乎没察觉出有异样，最终还是走到了蛋旁边，草秆子还好好地覆盖在鹅蛋上，Steve衔开草叶，露出了下面两颗完好无损的蛋。

大型天鹅的蛋都是椭圆偏长形的卵，颜色从乳白牙白米黄到偏蓝偏绿等等，就像人类常吃的鸡蛋一样，颜色大小多少会有点儿差异。

但疣鼻天鹅的蛋普遍比大天鹅的要小更轻，更偏蓝绿色——生蛋的天鹅妈妈或许能从气味上分辨出是不是自己的蛋，然而Steve可没有这个功能，一丁点儿区别还不至于让他察觉到不同。

在Steve眼里，这就是两颗滑溜溜、圆滚滚、白胖胖的天鹅蛋！

唉，Steve爱怜地用鸟喙拨弄着卵，好似在抚摸着它们，如果是以前的Bucky，该多么高兴啊，那时候他们那样期待来年的繁育期能一起建窝孵蛋，他们还认为捡个随便什么蛋回来都行，调皮的Bucky甚至还愿意去偷一只回来呢！

可是现在呢？

作为首领，Steve有把族群带回繁育地的职责，但是他没法抛弃这两只一看就知道没有父母的鹅蛋———它们被扔在泥草不分的地上甚至连个窝都没有，鸟妈妈绝不会这样对自己的孩子，除非她抛弃了它们。

鸟群只要开始迁徙就不会回头，所以Steve带着他们离开，到了休息的地方他就偷偷地溜回来。野生动物都有很强的适应能力，一旦缺少了首领立马就会自发地冒出一个新的尖子来带领大家，迁徙会继续，直到他们回到目的地。

Steve就这样把领队的任务移交给了队伍里另一只强壮的大天鹅，九岁龄还算年轻，但非常稳重。

天鹅群他倒是不那么担心，他担心的是Bucky。

Steve有想过让Bucky和他一起回来——他怎么可能不想呢，分别这么多年，又这么“凑巧”遇见了两枚孤蛋，曾经他以为再也不能实现的愿望一下子都被完成了，他和Bucky重逢了，还会有孩子！

可经过整夜的飞行后，当Bucky试图圈着他的脖子入睡时，Steve第一次拒绝了，他要回去照顾那两只鸟蛋，然而这个想法却无法让Bucky明白——那又不是你的蛋！Bucky非常不解，甚至觉得丈夫这个想法荒唐可笑，一只雄性的天鹅，管什么别家的鸟蛋呢？

Steve如何解释？告诉Bucky他们曾经的愿想？

动物们不善言辞，他们的意图往往付诸于行动，往往就在脖颈一扬一垂之中，在翅膀一开一合之间，在彼此的距离上。

七年过去，他们不再那么互相知根知底，曾经他们明白对方行为的每一个理由，曾经只要一个歪头、一声吟哦就能表达的意思，如今却难以抵达。

Steve冲着过冬地的方向低鸣，而Bucky不解地看着他。Steve往那个方向小跑了两步，他期待地回头希望Bucky能跟上他。

然而没有，夜色中Bucky站在那儿，没有移动。

Steve对他低声呼唤着，来呀，我们可以去孵自己的蛋，可以养出小天鹅了！

但Bucky只是困惑地瞅着他，迟疑地朝他走了两步，你是疯了吗，我们都是雄性，哪来的蛋和小天鹅。那是别鸟的蛋，和我们没有关系。

Steve不死心地走过来勾住他的脖子拖动，企图让他明白，让他明白什么？Steve自己也不知道，Bucky已经和以前不一样了，而且他这样并没有错，那的确不是他们的蛋，没有野生鸟会捡蛋去孵，他们不认识其他的同性夫夫，不知道那些特殊的夫妻是怎么抚养自己的后代的。

Bucky有些生气，他们傍晚动身迁徙，黑灯瞎火中飞得比平时要高很多，也飞了很久，这让Bucky本来就很疲累，他已经很困了，为什么不好好休息呢？为什么不早点回到所说的那个“故乡”去呢？他想要回去那儿，他想要想起更多。

可Steve锲而不舍地想要他走回头路——为了陌生的蛋。

这根本不可能！Bucky挣脱了Steve的纠缠，气鼓鼓地凶了他一声，转身走到自己之前准备睡觉的位置趴下，他可不想再跟Steve瞎闹了。

Steve失落地垂下头，伤心地哀鸣。但Bucky只是看看他，转过头去。

他们重逢后，还从没有让那七年成为他们之间的障碍，对Steve来说，那七年除了增加他对Bucky的思念以外并没有改变什么。

可此时，Bucky和Steve的中间那道根本没有愈合的伤口分明在淋漓渗着血。

他们不再是曾经那样密不可分了。

毕竟，他们已经分开了七年，还有什么是不可能发生的呢？


	13. 雪

“为什么只有Steve？”最先醒来的是Natasha，她对着望远镜嘀咕，拍打身边两个男人，“醒醒！来看！”

“Steve回来了？！”Coulson一骨碌爬起来钻到自己的镜头前，Sam也滚了起来拿出自己的装备。

“你不肯定他会回来？”Natasha狐疑地扫他一眼，“我还以为你很确信。”

“唔……总之……”Coulson含糊其辞，“总之他回来了，这才是我认识的队长。”

“没有Bucky，是我没看到还是？”Sam咕哝。

“我刚才快进了一下录像，没有，没有Bucky。”Natasha说完抬起头看向Coulson。

他们仨对视一眼，不由自主都叹了口气。

看来……他们俩分开了，又一次。

*

Steve一回来，就准备造窝了。

他依稀还记得自己造的第一个窝，很简陋，但后来Bucky修缮得又大又美，因为Bucky原本就比较爱美嘛，去哪都惦记着家的装修。

一边回想着甜蜜的过去，天鹅队长开始认认真真地造他此生第二个窝。

首先，鸟窝的选址很重要。虽然Steve很想把巢就建在蛋所在的地方，僻静没有危险，但这儿泥厚，距离湖水有一段距离，将来小天鹅们出生后光是下水就要走好一阵，似乎不大好。然而也不能离太远呀，不然窝造好了，他怎么把蛋挪过去呢。

Steve尝试着衔起蛋……那根本不可能！这些蛋可不轻！也不小！还滑溜溜的，根本没法下口！

唉，看来只能把窝建在附近才行。

附近藏身观察的工作人员们真是替他捏了把汗。

他们一边还得替Bucky担心——原本鸟蛋就是为了留下他用的，现在倒好，Steve反而回来了，该留下的却不见踪影，观察员们扼腕叹气也不顶事。

他们放生前原本是要在Bucky的脖子上套一个环志，安一个小小的信号发射装置。可大约是被束缚出了心病，尚未痊愈的Bucky十分抗拒这个东西，一被套上就用嘴去撕扯，弄伤喙都在所不惜，连带Steve都帮着他挣脱，无奈的人类只好取下来。

其他的鸟可以套脚上，但天鹅总是泡在水里，普通的信号设备可能不顶用。得知情况后Stark的董事长立马给配了个军用级别的电子环志过来，他们极其小心地把这个设备套在Bucky脚上，尽量让小脚环的存在感低得不被大天鹅察觉。

所以，现在Maria Hill他们可以通过电子屏跟踪Bucky的动向，屏幕显示那只大鸟一直停留在一个地方没动静，而那里就是天鹅群迁徙之路第一天落脚的地方。

一上午过去，那个信号没动，说明天鹅群还在原地休息。

爱操心的神盾站工作人员们几乎是每隔几分钟就去看一下，失去了Steve的Bucky能不能适应天鹅群的迁徙？本来让他们安心的Steve没有在Bucky身边，促使大家发挥想象力，一时间关于Bucky的各种“下场”都被描述得绘声绘色——之前Steve带路可能照顾Bucky的状况放低了高度和速度，现在Steve不在了，新领队飞高一点儿怎么办！飞快一点儿怎么办！他可能会从几千米的高空摔下来！

我的天啊，这个推测一出口，立马就甚嚣尘上在保护站里传播开来。当天下午，湖边的三人小组还在监督Steve造窝呢（虽然那个窝连影子都没有），保护站里就已经闹开了锅——到底是立马派车去信号地点查看呢还是再静观其变呢，吵得不可开交。

最终，经过一个小时的争论，保护站里的人们还是决定凑一车人去跟踪查看，必要的话，把Bucky绑回来！

毕竟，等Bucky真的出了什么事，再去就晚了。

草丛里的Coulson接到了电话通知，想了想也同意了，大伙都瞎担心也不是办法。

“你觉得呢？Bucky出事的可能性？”Sam沉吟，“要不要我跟去看看？”时间紧迫，Sam立马就行动起来，几分钟后就准备完毕悄悄地往外溜。

原本他们想，Steve正在选址造窝干得热火朝天的，应该不会注意到旁边才对。Sam大概是心急了，起身的动静稍微大了一点儿——其实最重要的是，现在湖区里可没有什么大鸟了，安静得不像话。

Steve抬起了头，Natasha在对讲机里要Sam赶紧趴下，但依旧晚了一步，队长看到他了。

Sam抓着对讲机趴着不敢动，虽然在保护站里见了很多次，但Steve能不能认出他来是个问题，而那个大家伙现在造窝孵蛋中……先不管他的内分泌系统有没有对此产生反应，常识来说，这个时期的大天鹅根本就是凶残的代名词。

在湿地里，人类绝对跑不过大天鹅啊上帝！Sam想起几个月前把整个保护站都戳翻的那丧心病狂的战斗力，额头一滴汗滑下来。

“快跑！”Natasha的指令。

Sam立马跳起来撒丫子飞奔。

结果自然是毫无悬念的，在野外短距离能跑赢攻击型动物的人类全世界都屈指可数……

“嗷嗤！嗷嗤！”Sam一边跑一边惨叫，湿地里到处都是泥坑陷阱，他扑通摔倒在一滩泥里，一时又爬不起来，只得抱着头蜷缩起来，“别咬我！别咬我！我们是朋友！”

Steve追着Sam咬得紧，对方一摔倒他反而从左边超过去了，只得又跑回来，冲着地上的人劈头盖脸啄；Sam痛呼不迭一个劲告饶，大天鹅可能是听声音有点儿耳熟就住了口，左看看右看看，嗯这个两爪兽好像是认识的。

Sam微微松开捂着他英俊脸孔的手臂，看到Steve站在他面前上下晃着头打量他，便露出讨好的笑容，晃出一口白牙和门牙缝。

Steve这下确信他认识了，眼熟得很嘛，之前几个月天天见的傻黑个儿。

警报解除，Steve就收了翅膀警告地戳了戳Sam的裤腿，摇摇摆摆地走了。

“哈哈……”Steve刚一走，Sam就举着对讲机，“你们看到没？你们看到没？他知道我！他认识我！上帝！我和队长成为朋友了！！我的天！我的天！天啦我太有成就感了！你们知道吗？！他还友好地啄了几口我的裤子！他认出我了！！”

天鹅要能听懂英语，大概会翻个白眼再给他两下“友好的啄吻”吧。

对讲机那边半天没有声响，最后只有Natasha酸溜溜地回了一句：

“吵死了。”


	14. 雪

Bucky并没有入睡。

他背对Steve生气来着，不管是人还是鸟，生气的时候都不想搭理让他们生气的那个家伙，他只是有点儿想不通。但没有想到，当他听到身后传来响动，却是丈夫飞走的声音——Steve走了，离开他，丢下他就这么走了。

他并不知道Steve很担心那两只蛋，和正在朝全盛时期迈进的Bucky不一样，两只缺少保护的蛋，连一个窝都没有的蛋有多么脆弱，他想不到这点。

还有Steve有多么伤心Bucky不再愿意和他一起孵蛋。

他只是，想不到。

六年多的监禁折磨，大半年凄苦的流浪，足够把一只原本充满爱心善良好奇的年轻天鹅变成一只乖戾暴躁自私极端的怪物。

世界各地的动物保护站都接收过这样的动物，无论是野生还是被遗弃的宠物，他们饱经沧桑，脆弱而凶猛，再也不懂信任。

但Bucky有Steve，他信任Steve。

当他回身看到空荡荡的天空，方才的气愤像夏天的雷阵雨一样哗啦啦漏停了，丈夫这是去哪？他今晚会回来吗？为什么那两个蛋那么重要？一连串的问题还轮不到思考，Bucky就被后悔打败了，他应该一起的，他们是伴侣呀！

可是Steve也就那么飞走了！

Bucky又生气起来，又生气，又失望，又伤心，又孤独，一只鸟趴着不愿意动弹，十分疲惫但也无法睡着——他想挨着Steve睡，脑袋塞在Steve的翅窝里，或者Steve的脑袋栖在他的翅窝里，互相依偎暖烘烘又踏实。

可现在呢，天大亮了，大伙都挨着地面三三两两结伴入睡。刚回到部落的Bucky谁也不认识谁也不记得。他颇觉委屈地将就着用翅膀捂着头，迷迷糊糊直到被一声奇怪的响声惊醒。

天鹅群还在沉睡中，快中午了站岗放哨的天鹅都昏昏欲睡，只有他听到了这个声音。Bucky抬起头四处张望，静悄悄的，就连虫子都还没来得及从冬眠中醒来，空旷的天幕下一切都那么安静。Bucky静止了一会儿，什么也没听到，没办法又把脑袋低了下去继续打盹。但这一次他脖子伸长了搁在地上。

过了一段时间，他又听到了那个响声，而且还有一只同类轻微动弹了一下，放在平时这再正常不过了，但此时此刻Bucky却无法忽略，他看到那只大天鹅只弹了弹就好像睡死了一样摊在地上一动不动。

说时迟那时快，Bucky惊跳起来，整个鸟群都惊醒了，一针麻醉剂就这样扎在了他们刚才趴伏的地面。这已经足够了，天鹅们惊慌失措，昏头昏脑地争相逃跑起飞，没有首领的指挥而一阵兵荒马乱。

Bucky飞在了空中，他看到地面上留下了几具同伴的躯体，却无能为力。

这一切就像是七年前的翻版，Bucky觉得很眼熟，他似乎想起了什么，他要搞清楚这究竟是怎么回事。

*

大天鹅Steve全速飞行三小时的路程，一辆改装悍马超速前进需要五个小时或者更多。

开车的人是Hill，她算是让男同事们见识到了女人赶时间的样子，跑了三小时以后太阳要落山了。“一路上没有碰到测速车是我们的运气……”Sam对旁边的Banner博士嘀咕，Bruce一直牢牢抓着窗户上的把手，脸有些发白没有搭话。

坐在副驾驶的是Stark派来的电子设备维护人员Jarvis，也算是神盾站的老熟人了，他一直安静地盯着手中的信号显示屏，从外表看并不像是那种理工科的Geek，淡黄色的短发清爽的衬衣，长得很冷俊。

“等等，”突然这个年轻人喊道，“它开始移动了。”

Bruce和Sam立马探过身来查看，是的，之前一直在原地不动的红点此时正在缓慢移动，Jarvis放大了地图比例尺，“它的时速达到了40迈[3]，还在加快，方向朝东。”

“这是怎么回事？”其他人都纳闷了，朝东？

“看来我们得加快速度。”Hill说着又是一脚油门踩了下去，男士们都一声不吭抓紧了扶手。

一个小时后，他们已经确认Bucky前进的方向并不是天鹅群迁徙的北方，而是往东边去，“这到底是怎么回事！”

人类们非常困惑，他们已经修正方向朝着红点奔驰，仅仅是不让双方差距拉大，中间仍然隔着两小时左右的车程。

“你们发现了吗？”后座的Banner博士突然说。

“是的，”前座的Jarvis接口，“它在追什么东西。”

“什么？”Sam不解追问。

“他的路线完全贴合州际公路的方向？”开车中的Hill偏了一下头，Jarvis肯定了她。

“你们是说，他在追一辆车，或是……他就在那辆车上？”Sam喊道，“该死！我就知道这肯定有什么问题！”

Jarvis的手指拨动屏幕数据，“我能看到目标海拔，不，不在车上，它在1620英尺的空中，我们的海拔不到300英尺。”他淡淡地回答，这四个人里他是最冷静的一个，包括他的伦敦腔在内都是英制[4]。

“所以，他在追着什么，而那个东西必须是一辆车，而那辆车白天没有动静，傍晚才活动，车上一定有让Bucky感兴趣的东西，我们想到了同一件事吗伙计们？”Sam用充满讽刺的口气说着，Banner闻言冷笑了一下，这对博士的个性而言很不寻常。

“我真是等不及了。”Hill狠狠地咬牙，车速又快了一些，在黑灯瞎火的洲际高速上，车灯的亮光滑过地面就像两条金色的火蛇。

*

这不是一件容易的事，Bucky在空中盘旋，他的族群——丈夫的族群已经飞走了，他得和这刚磨合好的群体分别。

作为一种群居动物，作为一个离群索居了这么多年终于回“家”的动物，Bucky的选择不容易，仅次于让他主动离开Steve。

他没法做到后者，他尝试过不是吗。

那只美丽的大鸟就像属于他的家。

在Steve身边感觉很对——Bucky闭着眼睛都知道，他还在手术室里就知道，那白色的身影，就是他一直梦中的，那个美好的幽灵。

但那洁白的身影已经离开了他。

这让一切容易了些。Bucky在空中俯瞰，同伴雪白的身体还镶嵌在地面。Bucky等待着，他想起了什么，这些事发生过——很久以前，他就是这样离开了天鹅群，离开了Steve……他感到胸口有怒火在熊熊燃烧。

那些两腿动物来了，他在百米的高空都可以看得清清楚楚；和两爪兽身上的味道大不一样，他们有奇怪的刺鼻气味，虽然他不知道那是烟草酒精枪油硝烟香水等等混合的臭味，但他很熟悉——他曾经在充满这个味道的车厢里、笼子里辗转了大半年。

他也不知道由于Steve改变迁徙路线让这群偷猎贩子蒙受了巨额损失，他们追随天鹅群的迁徙多时，Zola被搞倒的新闻让他们终于找到了大鸟们过冬的地方，但神盾局保护站的工作人员们总是在巡逻，总是有观察员在天鹅湖附近逗留，他们无从下手。

而今天凌晨Steve走了，那只警觉的强壮的首领心烦意乱地离开了，甚至没有察觉到附近有人类。

但Bucky比Steve更懂得这群家伙，他想起来了很多，不是什么好事。

时隔七年他又得独自面对九头蛇偷猎集团，但这次的他比七年前更成熟，更加有经验，他不如以前漂亮，但那又怎样。

他想起了即使在天空也不安全，所以他飞走了，远远地看见地面上两腿动物在活动，收拾他们的战利品。他记住了那个“盒子”的样子和声音。

人类城市把鸟儿们的世界切割成一个个小点，这儿是动物们的一个落脚地，不出意外今天会有更多鸟类遭殃。

Bucky想要做点什么，气流托起他疲惫的翅膀，一夜的迁徙后他还没得到足够的休息。而过去无数次的失败让他知道自己不是那些家伙的对手，他需要帮助，但他不知道该怎么做。


	15. 雪

现在已经是半夜，油泵正在给越野车加油，速度慢得车上三个人都有点儿焦躁；他们下车活动筋骨解决一下个人问题，但顾不上在加油站弄点东西填肚子，Jarvis在副驾驶座位上纹丝不动。

“Stark在电话里怎么说？”Hill最先回到车边，Jarvis点点头：“如果有需要可以随时给他打电话，出警速度不用担心，Stark先生说他和市长关系很‘铁’，我猜就是今晚铁起来的。Potts小姐也发来信息表示公关方面她随时待命。”

“谢了，等等，他们俩没在一块儿？”这种时刻，似乎只有国际大公司总裁感情问题的八卦能缓解一下心情。

“不清楚。”Jarvis低头去看屏幕，闪烁的小红点还在前进，已经快要进入城市范围了。

他们现在完全偏离了天鹅迁徙的方向，大鸟们应该是往北边走，而他们在东边，很快将进入神盾保护站毗邻的A市。一小时前他们注意到偷猎者的目的地后就抄了近路，Hill油门踩到底一路狂飙，要不是油箱告罄……只要再一会儿，他们就能和对方来一个短兵相接。

大家回到了车上，现在是晚上10点，城市里灯火通明，但很难在几百米的高空中跟踪一只天鹅；如果错过了，他们不知道怎样“联系”那只大鸟，更别提保护他。

Sam脸色沉重，Banner博士也一反平时云淡风轻的学者做派，显得心事重重。

小红点就在前方，只要进入了市区，再找一辆运载了野生动物的货车就不容易了。

“我们需要个计划。”Bruce上车以后砰地把车门关上。

这次，一定要逮住那伙狗娘养的。

*

Steve忙了一整天，实在累坏了才停下来休息一会儿，他的窝已经初具雏形，但离完工还远着呢。他准备睡觉了，就窝在那两只蛋旁边，趴下之前还用嘴亲昵地抚了抚蛋壳，似乎在道晚安。他之前对Bucky也是这么做的。

哦他亲爱的丈夫，不知道现在怎样了，跟随大部队回繁育地的途中是否顺利？

白天忙着造窝，工作分散了他的注意力，现在夜深湖静，Steve的悲伤汹涌地扑了上来。他不想离开Bucky，但是……繁育后代是每一只鸟的本能，Bucky也会有，他不能责怪Bucky想要自己的孩子，那只曾经热衷拈花惹草的大天鹅……或许一开始就不属于自己。

也许回到故乡后，没有了伴侣的大天鹅会去追求一个女孩子……造一个窝，拥有亲生的蛋。

哦天呐，Steve简直不敢想象，他就那样……就那样离开丈夫走了……他应该拖住对方和自己一起回来；或者至少，不让他随同鸟群离开，也许天鹅群走了以后，那只亲爱的天鹅就会和他在一起了……

不……他不能……

如果丈夫想要回繁育地，他不能拦着，如果Bucky不想和他一起孵蛋，他不能勉强。

即使再来一次，他依旧会离开，他钟爱的那只天鹅可以做任何想做的事，即便那样会使自己心碎。

Steve把头埋进翅膀里，天呐，他多想念另一半温暖的翅窝，他们才重逢几个月，又将是难耐的别离，来年再见的时候或许孩子都已经……想到这里Steve缩成一团，他不知道自己能不能撑下去。

这实在太痛苦了。

痛楚间，Steve似乎听到了爱侣的叫声，他噌地立起脖子四处张望，也来不及分辨是不是错觉，先回应了再说：我在这儿！

又是一声鸣叫。

那的确是Bucky的叫声！

Steve雀跃地飞跳起来，亲爱的！我在这儿！你在哪儿！

湿地的夜晚空气氤氲，但什么也挡不住Steve挥舞翅膀朝着声音所在地奔去的脚步，半人高的草在他扇翅的冲力下几乎被拦腰截断，Steve腾空飞跑起来，朝着Bucky声音的方向冲去。

*

“抱歉Steve……我们不是Bucky，但，他可能需要你。”

拿着扩音器的Coulson对着一股脑冲到了直升机机舱里的Steve道歉，Natasha已经关上了机舱门，驾驶员启动电源，螺旋桨开始旋转。

“别担心甜心，我们带你去找你情人！哦不爱人，夫君，他们宣誓过了吗？反正我没收到请帖。”驾驶直升机不是别人，就是Stark本人；他的兴趣是设计建造自己的私人飞机，志向是把成果塞满一座展览馆。这架MK12直升机惯例是红金色涂装，配色已经被神盾保护站上下吐槽过了。

“队长，为了你好，最好给你戴上隔音头罩，真的，是为了你好。”Coulson低声下气地举着头套，Steve不怕他，警惕地瞪着他，他现在知道自己被骗了，他丈夫不在这儿。

加速旋转的螺旋桨噪音很大了，Natasha在他身后趁着他注意Coulson的功夫把头套罩在了他脑袋上。被吓到的Steve蹿飞了一下，Natasha被冲得撞到了头。“Fuck！”她脱口而出，“嘿注意，”Coulson不乐意地扫她一眼，“文明礼貌。”他说着，充满崇敬地注视戴上遮光隔音头套后安分下来的大天鹅队长。

Natasha忍无可忍地翻个巨大的白眼，爬到副驾驶位置上坐好，他们都戴上了耳机，朝着天空进发。

*

“这不是个好消息，它的海拔与我们持平了，时速60迈。”Jarvis突然说，把显示屏递给Banner博士，“它可能被抓住了。”

“该死！！”Hill砸了一下方向盘，接进电话，“Bucky落到他们手里了，Coulson，Stark，你们在哪。”

“哈罗调皮的姑娘，队长在我们这儿，预计到达市中心11点56分，Jarvis在你旁边吗，Jarvis？你想我了没？我想你了顺便一提！”

Hill扫了旁边的Jarvis一眼，现如今老板都是这么和员工说话的了？

“对方时速达到了72迈，已经进入城市，我推测他们在赶时间[5]。”Jarvis压根没理他的调情，公事公办。

“我猜他们开的不是跑车，有什么需要他们赶时间Jarvis？”

Jarvis已经打开了小型笔记本，“偷猎常用运输手段，码头有一批驳船[6]，Sir，最早一艘午夜12点整出港。”

“啧，”只听电话那边的驾驶员咂嘴，“系好安全带伙计们！我们要飞了！”

“你已经在飞了！”那边有声音插进来。

半小时后，他们的车子也进了市区，而跟踪信号并没有去码头，甚至没有往那个方向走，信号时而停顿时而加速，Hill一行惊讶地发现，最后小红点直接驶向了市区垃圾处理厂。

这见鬼的是怎么回事！

车厢里顿时激烈争吵起来：难道Bucky已经死了？不，不不不不那不可能！那么就是信号发射器被遗弃了？！那我们上哪去找Bucky！码头？你就确定一定是码头？至今为止我们的一切信息都来自推测！也许他们只是交接货物甚至是送往餐馆！等等，他真的已经……不，不我不接受这个结局。我们得继续跟踪这个，无论如何！信号精确度可以缩小到范围五米左右……这不够！这已经是军方允许Stark集团利用GPS卫星的最高精度。军方就是垃圾！垃圾场怎么找！尸体！看在上帝份上！

“安静！！”Hill一脚刹车，后面的人撞上前座，Jarvis差点没护住自己的设备。

“Tony？Phil？我们正在去垃圾处理厂的路上，该死的，如果他已经……怎么办。”

频道里只有电流杂音，噼啪，噼啪。

“……跟过去，告诉我们结果。”

“明白，你们呢。”Hill重新发动了车。

“在你们找到他……的结果之前，我们继续去码头，完毕。”

切断通信后，Natasha从腰后掏出一把Glock26，查看了弹夹，就这么捉着枪放在大腿上。Tony的眼珠瞥了她一下，但什么也没说。

Coulson坐在后面望着Steve，带着黑色头罩的大天鹅什么也不知道。


	16. 雪

在空中苦苦支撑了快一天的Bucky看到了刺眼的光。

他的高度能直面被灯光照得如同白昼一般的都市夜景。他感到害怕，没有动物喜欢。夜晚应该是静谧安详的，是深邃平和的，也正因为如此可以避开白天的凶猛大鹰。可两腿动物把夜晚搞得乱七八糟，它们真是可怕的生物。

他不喜欢那儿，但他也不想放过下方那个怪物箱子：白色的皮，跑动的时候发出隆隆的吼声，里面有他族群里的同伴，还有别的鸟。Bucky猜想如果他能想办法把同类救出来，他的首领丈夫一定会很高兴。

但如果能把这些害得他痛不欲生的坏蛋狠狠踹上两脚啄上两口，他就更解恨了，他想要杀了这些家伙，就是不能吃有点儿讨厌。

他又累又饿，虽然时不时利用气流滑翔一会儿好省点力，但长时间浮在空中大大朝过了他的极限，他开始时不时往下掉。他分明是一只坚韧的大鸟，经受过那么多折磨都从来没有屈服过，他不会允许自己在半空中掉落。但他真的没有力气再跟随下去了，他得找个地方停下来休息，然而一旦停下来，他还怎么找到这些混账玩意儿？

他不能，他没办法。

承认吧，你拿他们一点儿办法也没有。

Bucky的速度慢下来，缓缓地，不甘心地降落在公路边稀稀拉拉的草地上。这儿并不适合大天鹅降落，他因为脱力而砸在地上滚了几滚，脚蹼被沙石划得很疼。

不甘心，不甘心，他真没用，他筋疲力尽地瘫倒在地，喘气都够他喘一会儿的。

殊不知在他前方几百米，那辆货车的速度也慢下来，靠边停了车。

“你在干什么？”交叉骨对Rollins咆哮。

“你睡着了？我看到那只一直追着我们的天鹅好像掉在后面了。”Rollins指指后视镜。

交叉骨翻个白眼：“我们快迟到了！看看交货时间！”

“但我们的配额没有完成！你知道Pierce会说什么！那只天鹅追了我们这么久，送上门来的货不要白不要！”

交叉骨不耐烦地咂嘴，拿上麻醉枪跳了下去。

Bucky走不动，他脚底疼，这儿不是草地或是泥地，充满碎石沙土。夜幕下他滚得脏兮兮的浅色羽毛在这片灰黄色的地域并不是那么醒目，Rollins把货车车厢里装着两只大天鹅的笼子搬了下来放在地上。

Bucky听到了同类的呼救，惊慌的凄惨的叫声，他本能地爬起来艰难地朝着声音走去。他远远地就闻到了那股熟悉的刺鼻气味，他迟疑了，不敢靠近——但族群同类的叫声在呼唤，他们群居的本能会促使个体朝集体靠拢，因为那样更安全有依靠，虽然现在正好相反。

Bucky还是朝着明知是陷阱的地方挪去，同类白色的身躯被束缚在自己曾经待过的地方，他焦急地围着笼子打转，想要把他们放出来。隔着一层栏杆天鹅们惊叫痛呼，说着失去意义的言语，只是在惊慌地呼喊想要逃离。

这样的噪音下影响了Bucky的觉察，他没能躲开兜头罩下来的麻袋。

“百试不爽，瞧，很简单。”Rollins提起这只沉重的剧烈挣扎的麻袋，把口子绑紧往车厢里一扔。

“要不要猜猜看哪一只是这家伙的终生伴侣？虽然在我看来都长一个样，”他提起笼子也塞进车厢，对交叉骨嗤笑，“追了这么远，我都快被感动哭了。”

交叉骨不吭气，关上车厢门沉默地上车，“快，他们等着呢。”

“是是是，头儿。”Rollins哼着歌跳上驾驶座。

货车朝着明亮的城市开去。

*

Hill他们到了垃圾场。

不断有垃圾车来倾倒废物，败坏的食物、排泄物、腐烂的脏泥集合在一起的臭味，多呼吸两下就能被熏晕，每一个人经过这块地域后都要大口喘气，更何况是走进去。

小红点就被埋在这儿的某个地方，他们用衣物蒙着口鼻，Jarvis带领着朝那个方向走去。

“所以，你们就是那些神经病动保娘娘腔？”不知道哪个垃圾山后面走出来几个戴着防毒面具的人，他们手里拿着撬棍、水管、钢筋，目的不言而喻。

四人背靠背被这些流氓围起来，“好消息，是偷猎者，它应该是安全的。”Jarvis低声对旁边的同伴说，围巾一样蒙着嘴的布料成了隔音层，博士点点头，“他们发现了环志，就不存在杀了一只能卖钱的货物的理由。”

“好吧，他是安全了，”Hill手插在上衣口袋里，目光扫过面前的人，这些家伙牛高马大，看上去不好对付。

Sam已经挽起袖子，“干一架，妈的。”

“从举动看这些人当过兵，那个穿迷彩背心七英尺高的可能是老大，我猜被干的可能性更大……抱歉。”Jarvis住了口。

“我们能商量一下吗？”Bruce高声喊道，“能不能不用武力解决问题？”

那些人嘻嘻哈哈笑开，钢管砸在他们手掌中发出啪啪的响声，“哈哈哈不用武力！”他们隔着面具叫着，“嘿我们不用武力！”

“因为我很想、很想把你们撕成碎片，”Bruce继续说，“瞧，至少我尝试了。”他取下了眼镜放进自己胸袋里扣上扣子。

“哦男人。”Hill看了一下天空，从口袋里掏出手。


	17. 猩红雪白

直升机刚一停稳Natasha就跳了下去，男人们都没能喊住她，红发姑娘矫健的身影不一会儿就消失在了码头建筑物的阴影里。

“我和他等在这里？他不是可以去河里起飞嘛？”Tony指了指大天鹅，Coulson瞪他一眼，“这种船只来往人类活动密集的河道水面上布满了汽油机油垃圾各种附着物，对绝大部分动物的健康都是巨大的威胁，你让队长去？”

Tony嘟哝：“好吧好吧，警察五分钟后到……啊我的车！”

他跳下飞机直奔属下按照吩咐开来接他的敞篷跑车，红色烤漆在夜里也闪闪发亮。

Coulson望着他的背影摇摇头，追Natasha去了。

*

Hill和Bruce他们三下五除二解决掉了垃圾场的阻碍后（主要是Bruce的功劳大概），也来到了码头，“恶！回去以后这辆车要全面清洗，我还闻得到那股臭味。”

Hill一边和Coulson联系一边分派任务，他和Jarvis去码头操控室禁止船只出港，Sam和Bruce去找Natasha他们汇合。

可他们刚分开，缺乏潜入经验的Sam和博士就被九头蛇发现了，面对实枪荷弹的偷猎者，Bruce也无能为力。

在盘综错杂的集装箱迷宫里，他们被带到了一个西装革履的中年男士面前，看上去还挺文质彬彬的，而他身边放着一个麻袋。

“Alexander Pierce。”博士扶了扶眼镜，这位平素温柔的医生口气可不那么和善。

然而听到他的声音，那支麻袋突然开始动起来。所有人都看了它一眼。

“你好，Banner博士，哦还有……‘猎鹰’先生，久仰大名,”Pierce踱步过来，“神盾站招揽了相当了不起的人才，不是吗？”

他们俩身后各站着一个拿枪的退役士兵，但他们看起来依旧恨不得扑上去撕裂Pierce的喉咙。

“可惜，你们今晚都得交代在这里，可惜了，你们可给我添过不少麻烦，太多了……”他遗憾地摇摇头，对手下一挥手就转过身去。

Sam他们意识到自己会被处决，枪管顶着他们的背要求他们移动。

但凡有点儿血性的人不免想最后一搏，可当他们转身只听到喀拉几声响，博士和鸟语专家发现面前只躺着两个失去意识的人，阴影中一条长腿把他们的枪踢到Sam和Bruce脚下，他俩愣了一下赶紧捡起来。

“哈喽Boss。”走出阴影的红发女郎邪魅一笑，现在有三支枪口对着Pierce了。

Sam吃了一惊，虽然他们早就听说过Natasha以前可能做过的行当，但谁都没有想到她居然曾经是Alexander Pierce的手下。

“没想到你退休后干了这个。”Natasha一副闲聊的口气。

回过头的Pierce在一瞬间的惊讶后显得非常冷静，“黑寡妇，哈，是你，他们告诉我你转行了，我不亲眼见到实在难相信，黑寡妇居然不杀人，而是去养鸟？”他看起来并不紧张，但声音严肃了很多，他扫了一眼枪口，“听着，你知道这个利润有多大吗？还记得当初我们在沙漠、高原、下水道……那些老鼠都不去的地方生死来回，嗯？记得吗？赚到的还不如这个的零头，你知道那些油田里的亲王酋长花多少钱买一只鹰崽子吗？西伯利亚虎？小意思，大天鹅？”他哼了一声，“只要有他们，就会有无数个我们，你不信可以开枪试试，马上会有人填补上我的位置，对不对Rumlow？哦说起来，你们也是老熟人。”

Brock Rumlow，人称“交叉骨”，就像Natasha的外号是“黑寡妇”一样在中东声名远播（神盾站私底下也这么叫她看来是得到了一点儿小道消息）。交叉骨从两个集装箱中间的阴影中走出来，Sam和博士调转枪头指着他。

“你是想要用‘这个’来洗清你手上的人血吗？还想要上天堂？”交叉骨冷笑。

“不要说你自己都不确信的事，Rumlow，”Natasha手中的Glock稳稳地指着Pierce，“我不介意多杀人，只要我问心无愧，你知道，追根究底，我们都只是一堆细胞组织，所谓灵魂，如果你有，也早就被你自己吃得一根毛都不剩了。”

交叉骨的枪垂在半空中，Natasha的本事他知道，如果他手慢一点儿，老板小命难保，所以他宁愿不冒险，反正Rollins他们已经在赶来的路上了。

“你们想要的不就是那只天鹅吗，它在那儿，我们只是打畜生的主意，还没打算做人头生意。”他把枪收进枪套，对麻袋做了一个请的手势。

Natasha静默了一会儿，她的枪口抵着Pierce的后背：“打开它，别耍花招。”

Pierce蹲下解开了麻袋的绳索，麻布被放下来，露出一只气呼呼的大天鹅，他的嘴被绑住了，但这也阻止不了他一回到自由空气中就猛啄面前的人，Pierce惨叫一声本能地往后躲开而一屁股坐在了地上，大鸟从麻袋里跳出来追着他猛攻，穿着西装的人类连滚带爬狼狈不堪。

Bruce冲过去熟练地一把捉住大鸟的喙——他并不是想要阻止Bucky攻击，而是迅速地解开了他嘴上缠着的绳子，让他可以顺畅地呼吸鸣叫。

“这真是疯狂！”终于找到空隙站起来的Pierce拍打身上的灰尘，他失去了冷漠的伪装但还在努力维持自己的体面，“Zola也是你们搞掉的！他的实验比全世界所有的实验室都有用，可现在呢？就因为一些愚蠢的飞禽，如果它们这么重要，为什么你们还要吃肉？自然界难道有重要的肉和次要的肉的区别？真是狗屎！”他气喘吁吁地演讲，“高级物种出于假惺惺的怜悯而去拯救低级物种……为什么没有人拯救细菌？病毒？你知道每一分钟每一秒钟有多少微生物灭绝吗？”他喋喋不休，四周围过来的持枪人影没有打断Pierce的讲话，他的手下们人数还不少，“拯救动物！哈！自私的人类不过是想要拯救自己……”在这布满钢铁箱子的空间里开枪简直是自寻死路，Natasha装作投降扔下了武器，“怎么拯救！？通过保护这些没用的愚蠢的动物？哈哈哈……”在Pierce的笑声中Natasha的身影闪电般横扫一腿，眨眼就有几个拿枪的人倒在她的拳脚下。交叉骨朝她冲了过来，Sam挡住他，Bruce和一群人战作一团。

Pierce偷偷溜走了。

“你要去哪？老朋友。”长期与偷猎者较劲的神盾保护站站长Nick Fury站在他的逃路上，黑色的风衣衣摆在夜风中猎猎舞动。

不知道什么时候空中有一只大天鹅，在集装箱码头盘旋，一声一声叫着，似乎在呼唤，又似乎在哭泣。

他的另一半到底在哪？


	18. 猩红雪白

Pierce被逮住了——但交叉骨在乱斗中跑掉了。

Bucky也不见了，保护站的大伙或多或少都受了伤，Natasha还被集装箱反射的子弹扫了一下，所幸并不严重。

码头来了很多警察，空中有直升机穿过，一边手臂正在上药的Coulson用另一只手举着望远镜焦急地巡视天空：“我发誓刚才听到了Steve的声音，他什么时候飞上天的？Tony那个混蛋电话也不接！他真的让队长去水里起飞了？！我要杀了他……”

“警察也在搜寻Bucky，至于那些混蛋，不光是偷猎，走私枪支弹药的罪名也够他们受的。”几个负伤的神盾站工作人员聚集医务车旁，Bruce甚至有肋骨损伤——鉴于他的活动量可能是最大的，他一个人干掉了差不多半个偷猎团；Natasha也战果丰厚，但格斗经验丰富得多。

“不知道他们能不能抓到Rumlow和Rollins，我‘随便打听’了一下，这次就是他们抓到了Bucky。”Hill头上的伤口已经处理好了，“我们分头去找吧，Nat你休息一会儿，Bruce你就别动了！”

博士没办法只能在担架上躺好，“那两个混蛋能从帝国坟场[7]活着回来是有两把刷子的。”Natasha说，Sam看到她吐出一口血色的唾沫，擦擦嘴从靠着的车门上站起来，“我也去。”

“我们找到他们了！”对讲机里突然传来失联多时的Tony夸张的惊呼，一听这话，还能动弹的神盾站员立马都行动了起来。

不一会儿跟着对讲机的指示到了那儿，大家都目瞪口呆，刚才跑掉的交叉骨和Rollins正被Steve和Bucky一起堵在一个死胡同里劈头盖脸痛殴。两个人类的枪支不知道去哪了，大鸟左右夹击一唱一和，动作始终比人快一拍——受过训练的退役军人动作并不拖泥带水，但飞禽总是先一步扇动翅膀躲开。他们绝不在一个地方多做停留，打一枪换个地方，让偷猎者整个无头苍蝇一样在原地跳来跳去转来转去就是别想碰到一根鸟毛。

好几次人们看到交叉骨他们要跑走，可大天鹅超过两米的翼展一挡，还两只——这两只根据脑残粉提供的资料表示翼展都达到了二米五，夜色下他们只要挡住了灯光，瞬时一片漆黑造成的失明效果足以让人一头撞在集装箱上。

而Steve整个战神俯身一样狂怒，Coulson发誓自己没有看到过Steve这么愤怒过，翅膀扇得虎虎生风，每抽在偷猎者身上都发出仿佛被扇了耳光一般的脆响；他每啄一口都像是啄木鸟的尖嘴戳在木头上一样戳在了骨头上笃笃有声，伴随着人类的惨叫一个血眼应声而现。

Bucky因为疲累而攻击得没有那么猛烈，但他的骚扰让Steve的战果锦上添花，打乱人类的反击步骤，帮助Steve闪转腾挪，戳散偷猎者冲出重围的企图，两只大鸟配合得天衣无缝。

震惊的围观群众都张着嘴欣赏了一番，随后才大梦初醒似的冲上去算是把这两个人从大鸟的攻击中给救了下来，这其中Coulson和Sam还有Natasha他们发挥了积极的作用，毕竟天鹅们认识他们。

即便如此，阻止他们的谋杀也还是费了不小的力气——此时这个词汇似乎有了新意义，鸟和人分属不同物种，动物们会吃人、杀人，但“谋杀”，原本只是专属于人类自相残杀用的。

Steve对于Coulson他们阻止自己给Bucky报仇很不满，赶过来的警察用防暴盾牌隔开他们，但Steve孜孜不倦地钻着空隙就去戳一口。这不分敌友的攻击让警察们又痛又哭笑不得，连带着Coulson又添了不少荣誉勋章，最后硬是把满头鲜血的交叉骨他们关进了警车，Steve才消停下来回到了Bucky身边。

Bucky被关押的途中也算是恢复了一些体力，虽然他饿死了，但他现在见到了Steve，这比什么食物都能令他振奋。

他张开翅膀欢迎Steve朝他扑来，还被大鸟队长的体重撞了个趔趄，两只鸟搂在一起交颈缠绵难分难舍——倒不是说有谁要让他们分开来着。

他们在彼此羽毛上磨蹭着，脖子捋过对方的身体脑袋在对方的翅窝里打滚，胸脯蹭过来蹭过去，砸吧着鸟喙亲昵地梳理毛发——实际上起不到什么梳理的作用；他们的脑袋在对方身上滚来滚去；毫无意义地这里衔一口伴侣的脖子，那里拉拉亲爱的翅膀；明明知道不能吃也要“徒劳”地咬咬丈夫的身体！

旁边的人类们都看得瞠目结舌面红耳赤！这简直是赤裸裸的当众亲热啊！

去开个房好吗你们！！

警察警探们纷纷叹气，现如今，人不如鸟啊……就连早就看惯了秀恩爱的神盾站工作人员们也都忍不住感叹世道艰难。

可他们没有想到，后面还有的吃惊呢。

*

“他们也搭车回去吗？”一切尘埃落定后，市区动管所的人过来指着大天鹅夫夫问道，Phil Coulson和Nick Fury正要点头，归队的Tony却在一边咂舌，“搭车回去？多老土，瞧着。”

这么说起来，Coulson想起自己还没找他算账，Steve之前是怎么飞起来的？

Tony跳进了自己的豪华敞篷车，按了两下喇叭，还在和Bucky你侬我侬的Steve突然抬起头朝着声音望去，他勾着Bucky的脖子扯了扯，就摇摇摆摆地朝着Stark的跑车走去，所有人都好奇地看着，这是要干什么呢？

Steve率先扑腾着跳进了跑车，站在滑溜溜的烤漆门上对Bucky叫唤了两声。Tony已经开启了自动车门，Bucky还有点儿困惑，但也没有多犹豫，一跳就钻了上去和Steve一起踩在跑车的真皮座椅上，Stark对着围观群众耍帅地敬了个礼：“表演开始！”

他发动了汽车转个弯朝着宽敞的码头开，人群自发地给车子让开路，倒要看看他搞什么名堂。

车子跑得够远了，几乎到了码头的另一端，大家远远看到跑车掉了个头，马达轰鸣着，就这么朝着他们缓缓驶来，但依旧没有人知道这是要干什么，可是，随着车速加快，所有人看到敞篷上冒起来一个白色的身影，是Steve！他站在椅背上，迎风张开翅膀。

“他是打算让天鹅就这么起飞吗？”旁边有人喊道。

“Tony Stark you son of bitch[8]！”Nick Fury喃喃道。

车子匀速加快，所有人都看到了Steve在扇动翅膀，慢慢地悬浮了起来，以汽车的加速度，他可以用比往常短很多的距离起飞。

是的！他就像一张逆风的风筝被鼓到空中一样，巨大的翼展线条那么优美，是大自然发明的最高明的飞行仪器，他飞起来了！就这样在疾驰的跑车上掠起！从所有人的面前滑过冲上了天空！

Tony亮红色的车蹿过去，在跑车马达那如同猛兽般的轰鸣下调转车头。

Steve在上空盘旋着，鸣叫着。

当Tony再次发动汽车，加速甚至比之前还要快些，Bucky张开他饱经历练的羽翅，就像冲锋的士兵，就像离弦的白色羽箭，以更快的速度和更短的时间，伴随码头激荡的河风奔向夜空加入Steve。

“他真坚强。”Hill听到身边的Jarvis说，“他们真美。”

人们都惊叹不已，久久地凝视上空，两只天鹅在他们头上盘旋，上下翻飞彼此追逐，黑幕一般的天色衬托着他们洁白的身躯，好似最优秀的舞者跳全了一段天鹅圆舞曲。

他们朝着天鹅湖的方向飞去了。

人类们意犹未尽地目送这对精灵消失，夜空下只余港口的灯火通明。


	19. 雪白

Sharon Carter是唯一留守天鹅湖的高级站员，得知前方一切顺利后，她松了一口气打算回家睡觉；谁知道正要锁门离开，Coulson一个电话把她吓了一跳：“又出什么事了？”

“Steve和Bucky回去啦！你快去检查一下摄像设备是否在正常运转！”

Carter翻个白眼，哎哟这群脑残粉，还让不让人喘口气了！

*

第二天大早，神盾保护站的集体观影会。

保护站大厅的整面墙都被用来播放昨晚的视频。

夜幕里，镜头中两只鸟蛋还在原地，旁边有一个尚未成型的鸟窝，大家吃着爆米花，啃着热狗腊肠，津津有味地等着。周围时不时会有研究员走来走去，大家可都是有工作的，只有那些清闲或是休假的工作人员和压根就不是保护站上班的无关人士才能肆无忌惮地坐在屏幕前吃着零食喝着可乐看电影，其他人都只能抽空瞄上几眼。

“Tony！把你的脚放下去！”

“嗷嗤！Natasha你的鸟咬我！”

“有没有人想喝啤酒的？”

“现在是上午！上午！喝什么酒！”

“嘘！快看！”

夜视镜头下，有限的光线中，镜头最边缘的草丛动了动，“来了来了！”还在工作的人们小步冲过来挤在屏幕前，所有人屏声静气，等待着。

的确来了，只见草丛被拨开，一只大鸟钻进了取景框，“这是谁！Coulson！快解说！”Tony Stark猛地甩了旁边的人一肘子。

“嗷！这是Bucky，瞧他的嘴上的——”

“闭嘴！看！”又有人一肘子打断他。

只见Bucky——既然Coulson说是那应该就是了，摇摇摆摆走着，绕着那个怎么看也看不出是鸟窝的地方转了两圈，然后撇下了，看来他看不上那个地方。保护站里一片“哦可怜的Steve又被嫌弃啦”的叹息，但紧跟着，Bucky看到了旁边的两个蛋，他的鸟喙凑过来拱了拱那两只鹅蛋，又轻轻地敲了敲，保护站里一片哀嚎：“千万别用力啊！那可是真蛋！！”

幸好Bucky并没有真的用力，他确定了这两只蛋沉甸甸的，难以挪动之后，似乎就满意了，抬起头左看看，右看看；按道理他应该累坏了，这是在干嘛呢，他吃过东西了吗？Steve去哪了呢？

人类们有数不清的疑问，但也只能继续看着，有人往嘴里塞爆米花的手忘在了半空中。

“他应该吃过东西了，嗉囊的位置是饱满的，看。”大天鹅百科全书Coulson先生充满服务精神地继续解说，大家都放下心来。

天鹅平时的行动可说不上迅猛快速，大多时间他们在湖里游动都是慢悠悠的，走起来也是慢腾腾的；此时Bucky就是这样一步三晃悠地在镜头里挪来挪去，大家都不知道他要干嘛。

直到。

Bucky靠近了鹅蛋，走到了蛋蛋旁边似乎在发愣半天没动弹。

他调整一下角度，试探性地往下卧了一下——在天鹅蛋上。

“我-的-天-啊！！！”

保护站里响起的尖叫和欢呼简直要掀开这座建筑物的屋顶，站在Natasha肩膀上的猎鹰Clint都被吓得扑腾起来扇动翅膀，飞羽狠狠地在姑娘的头上扇来扇去，把她的发型搞得乱七八糟。

但Natasha没空顾及那个，他们有的兴奋地站起来有的激动得蹲下去，双手握拳，就好像那不是什么野外实况录像而是球赛转播，前锋正带着足球一路过人，朝着球门直奔而去似的。

“他要孵蛋！！”

“他要孵蛋！”人类们喊叫着。

Bucky试了一下，似乎不太满意位置，又站起来挪来挪去，他小心翼翼地移动脚蹼，当然不会踩到那两只脆弱的小东西，在鹅蛋上方找着合适的姿势，原地踟躇着。

“Bucky！加油！！”

“来吧伙计！你能做到的！”

保护站里加油声此起彼伏，如果此时有外来人员，肯定会很奇怪这些人居然在上班时间公然看球赛。

这一次，似乎位置对了，Bucky稳稳地坐了下去，在蛋上晃了晃身子让肚子服帖地挨着鹅蛋。

白色的毛茸茸的天鹅屁股对着镜头。

“噢…………”所有人都发出陶醉的叹息，根本没有人工作了。

Bucky的头在身子低下戳了戳，似乎是捡掉几根讨厌的草梗，他这里啄一啄，那里衔一衔，总之，看样子就这么安定下来了。

“他终于认可了这两只蛋！”Coulson的眼眶里满含泪花，“他们的蛋！经过了这么多年！他们终于……他们……”

Sam贴心地让出自己的肩膀让他靠，两个老会员恨不能抱头痛哭的样子。

Fury站在所有人身后，看完这一幕嗯哼了一声就离开了。

Natasha扁着嘴，用力眨着眼睛，眼珠子狠狠地转着圈似乎想要借此消退一些不够冷静的冲动；Tony Stark坐最前排难得地一言不发，背对大家只能从声音听出他在一个劲往嘴里塞爆米花；Jarvis在他身侧，从裤子口袋里掏出手帕递到了Tony伸向爆米花桶的手里。

“Steve该多高兴啊！”Coulson抹着喜悦的泪水，Banner博士摘下眼镜擦了擦，带伤的脸上依旧挂着他人畜无害的微笑，“Steve去哪了？”Hill用纸巾避开睫毛膏在眼角点了点。

Bucky安分下来后，就这么窝在那儿不怎么动了，但没人抱怨。

大家聊聊天，看着屏幕发散思维，猜测Steve的去向。有的说Steve大概是找东西吃去了，有的说Steve说不定追迁徙部队去了，当然了提出后面这个“假设”的人被一顿群殴。

Steve怎么可能抛夫弃子一只鸟去迁徙，真是笨蛋哦。

况且现在已经是第二天上午了，Steve现在正和Bucky在外面呢。由于孵蛋期间天鹅的攻击性太恐怖所以没有安排观察人员，只有机器在忠诚地为人民群众（脑残粉们）服务。

屏幕右上角的时间显示过了大概十多分钟，有人惊呼，“来了来了。”刚才纷纷去开了讨论小组的人们赶紧又围回来。

Steve回来了！他雪白的胸脯首先进入了镜头，“真是壮观……”只听见有女声道；接着他的头从草丛中探了出来，在这漆黑的夜晚里，有限的光源照射下，大家可以看到他嘴里衔着满满的根茎，几乎都要闭不上嘴了。

“嗷！他真是个甜蜜的丈夫！”女人们叫道。

“那当然，那可是队长。”Coulson骄傲地扬起下巴。

Bucky看上去也不太饿，果然是进食过了，他挑挑捡捡，Steve温柔地把嘴里的根茎吐出来让他选，还爱怜地蹭了蹭Bucky的羽毛。

可Bucky捡出来一根看上去饱满多汁的根茎却送到了Steve嘴边……屏幕前的人们捧着心口无法言语……你们可不可以不要这么伤害人类了！你们明明只是鸟！为什么这么能秀恩爱！

Steve愣了一下，接过了这根对人类来说只是“草”的东西，张张嘴让草根换了一个角度，又递到Bucky嘴边……最后，他们分食了这根“金贵”的宵夜……

保护站的人们咳嗽的咳嗽，喝水的喝水，纷纷在心里嘀咕这两只鸟简直要让发明“浪漫”二字的人类无地自容了。

这时，Steve突然把头又伸到了Bucky肚子下面。

假如Bucky还有记忆，那么他就会记得，很久以前，他们俩刚定下终身的那个夏天，Steve羡慕别的大天鹅爸爸的鸟蛋，回家来拱Bucky的肚子，那一次，Bucky跳起来，鸟窝里空荡荡的。

但这一次，这一次，Steve把头伸进去，Bucky只是半张翅膀，翘起一边肚子让Steve看，他暖烘烘的羽毛下面，正躺着像白色的大石头一样的鸟蛋，一半被Bucky爸爸的羽毛盖着，露出来的一半反射着淡淡微光。

Steve该多高兴啊，他缩回脖子叫了两声，开心地就在Bucky身边的草丛中趴下来，使劲蹭着自己的丈夫，好像永远也蹭不够。

保护站里的工作人员和“家属”们呆呆地看着屏幕，谁也没有说话，谁也没有动作。

他们也不知道，两只天鹅到底是怎么把这样一幕野外摄像机拍摄的画面变成爱情电影的。


	20. 尾声

就这样，在摄像机的全程偷拍中，Steve和Bucky轮流孵着蛋，互相喂食。

Bucky孵蛋的时间更长，因为Steve还要继续造窝，这事儿Bucky可干不来。在野外一般是由天鹅妻子筑巢的，她们也是孵蛋的主力。Steve如今也不是当初那只刚成年的大天鹅了，这么多年过去他见过那么多次大天鹅夫妇们造窝，或许也耳濡目染了些技巧，干起活来比Bucky要顺溜多了。

一个星期后，一只在鸟类世界来说巨大的窝就造好啦。

大天鹅的巢原本就是鸟类里极为庞大的，而他们这个家的占地面积更加是不得了，近两平米，除开厚实的地基和草筑成的厚实围墙，实际面积也快一个平米了，对于鸟来说怎么看都相当壮观。

Bucky从蛋上站起来，用草叶把蛋盖住，抖抖羽毛摇摇摆摆去检查伴侣的劳动成果。

Steve还在做最后的修缮，拔掉一两根杂草什么的，看上去别提多紧张兮兮这个大窝了。

Bucky会喜欢吗？

Steve的头推了推Bucky，要他进去试试。

Bucky似乎有点儿迟疑，他在外面转着圈看了好几回，伸长了脖子用喙戳了戳这个大家伙，好像不会垮掉哦？才扇扇翅膀跃进去。窝很结实，他在里面左右看看，转个圈圈，还小跳了几下，低声鸣叫了两声，鸟喙拍了拍爱侣的头顶似乎是表扬。

Steve别提多开心，但他们还不急着庆祝，

先把蛋挪进窝里再说，他们用来临时孵蛋的这个草堆也太不讲究了。

两只蛋看起来挺重，但对于两只大天鹅来说倒也不那么难以挪动，他们一鸟一边，鸟喙推着鹅蛋在草滩上滚动，不一会儿就滚到了窝边，一只鸟喙想要把蛋推进窝里太难，但是两只就变得容易了些，他们齐心协力一起成功地把两只蛋给挪到了窝里。

Bucky紧跟着又趴回了蛋上，窝坚实地承受了，发出建造物——草叶摩擦压紧的沙沙响声，温暖动听。

Bucky对Steve叫了两声，勾住他的脖子，把Steve也拉了进来。

这下，两只大天鹅又像七年前那样，并排塞进一个窝里，亲亲我我地，你勾着我我勾着你，安心地再次有了家。

*

天鹅蛋的孵化需要一个月左右的时间，这段时间里保护站别提多热闹了，摄影机实况直播着天鹅湖里的那只鸟窝的动静，大伙平素没事就去屏幕前看一看，扳着手指头数离蛋蛋孵出小天鹅还有多久。

快啦，快啦。一个月快过去，大天鹅百科全书Coulson时常这么念叨，周围的人虽然对他翻着白眼但一个个心里也都在期待着。

一天大早，Natasha他们照常打开摄像机的直播屏幕，然后去倒了一杯咖啡，等她回到座位前，发现屏幕里只有一个空荡荡的窝。

“Coulson！”她喊道。

“你来晚咯，他们已经去湖区啦。”工作人员探头说。

Natasha飞奔出去。在湖区里，很快她就找到了站立在草地上的Coulson和Sam，他们站得远远的也没打算隐藏。

因为不用望远镜也能看到灰蓝色的湖面上，飘荡着两抹白色的大影子；而这两只白色身影旁边，仔细看，会看到两团毛绒绒的小东西，扑腾着，时不时一个踉跄溅起一点儿水花。

旁边的大鸟会伸出脖子扶他们一把。

带着青草香味的微风拂过，天鹅湖五彩缤纷的夏天，马上就要到来啦。


	21. 番外3 野外聚餐

神盾自然保护区的资深观察员Phil Coulson今天休息，他开着车来到湖区，在靠近湖边的一块熟悉的草皮上铺好毯子——方圆三米左右的草比其他草长得歪一些矮一些。

他在毯子上休整了一下，规矩矩地把所有的装备在身边排列整齐：一双套鞋，一瓶防晒霜，三餐份自制三文治，一盒甜甜圈，五袋玉米粒，两瓶矿泉水，一只涂色的锅，其他诸如太阳镜望远镜他已经用上了。

“今天天气不错。”观察员Coulson举着望远镜一边张望一边嘀咕，“温度66湿度41，嗯……春天。”

“他们在哪呢……”他上半身立得笔直，其实要不站起来算了，但那样就比周边的草丛高太多了，湖区郁郁葱葱的菖蒲芦苇还没长太高，这一片区的湖面可说一览无余。可Coulson找了一阵，还是没找到他想要看到的的身影。

那两只大天鹅去哪啦？它们平时不是最喜欢在这附近流连吗，是结伴飞出去玩了？Coulson失落地放下望远镜，摘开三文治的盖子，开始啃自己的早午餐。

但他其实只吃了几口，这几口吃了大概半小时，他咬一口看看望远镜，嚼两下看看望远镜，总之就没闲下来。

突然，望远镜里出现了一抹白色！

Coulson丢下三文治，仔细观看——资深观察员的资质瞬间就让他警觉起来，那不是一只大天鹅的体量，而是两只，哟，又亲热地靠在一起呢，Coulson嘻嘻一笑，拿开望远镜裸眼看看湖面。

远处的小白点正从另一片区的湖面游过来，神盾保护区的湿地面积大得很，从哪儿都看不到全貌也是观察员们常年奔波的原因。

Coulson又看进望远镜，镜头里两只天鹅的身躯大了些，“嗯？”Coulson盯着不动，“怎么有点儿奇怪，这是什么亲热姿势？”Coulson老脸一红，这两只天鹅该不会是一边在那啥一边游动吧，玩得很开嘛。

但姿势也不对呀，Coulson兀自想象了一下，继续观察。

两只大天鹅的确是紧紧靠在一起，游得很缓慢，就好像你侬我侬谈情说爱任凭时间流逝的恋人一样不紧不慢地在水面上飘着。

Coulson以家长的心态叹口气，面带粉红的微笑，摇摇头，打算继续吃自己的餐点去。

可就在他最后一瞥中，发现水面溅起水花。

大天鹅是非常优雅的泳者，它们在水面游动的时候，脚蹼在水下翻飞水面也是一片平静，除了将要起飞时候的助跑，基本上是见不到水花的。

Coulson立马站起来，他这一站就像足球场上的电线杆子一样显眼，但此时也顾不得那么多了。他常年观察天鹅，所以对有一种情况非常了解，那就是天鹅们时不时会……

“你们又把脖子缠起来了？”Coulson嚷道，仿佛是回答他的疑问，湖中的大天鹅夫夫似乎也看到了他，顿时水花四溅，改变方向朝他这边游过来，“好了好了，我知道了。”Coulson皱着眉头叹口气，挂好望远镜。

他拿起套鞋穿好，朝着湖边走去，而湖中那对大天鹅也越来越近了，扑腾着打着水花朝他所在的位置靠近。

不一会儿两只大天鹅就来到了岸边，“你们到底玩的什么姿势？”Coulson像个老妈子一样念叨，“老这样子伤羽毛知道吗？你看看，你看这羽毛折了，哎呀小心别动别动，”大天鹅已经是很乖了，一动不动地等着人类的手把他们的翅膀从脖子弯里解套，长长的飞羽很碍事，也不知道之前是怎么套起来的，Coulson继续碎碎念，“这是怎么搞的，照这个缠法，你是把头伸到他翅膀下面去了是吧，嗯？你想干什么呢队长？你干嘛把脖子伸到他翅膀里去Bucky？嗯？”

就在Coulson心急火燎又轻手轻脚地给他心爱的大天鹅们解套的时候，“这还用问吗。”一句回答从身后窜来，Coulson头都没回，是Natasha，“我看你三文治咬了几口丢在那，还以为是什么情况，搞半天是他俩又缠起来了？”红发的观察员站在那儿一脸无奈，她扣好腰带上的枪套。

“需要帮忙吗？还缠得满紧嘛，生活很幸福啊小子们。”Natasha俯视他们，嘴角一丝玩味的笑。

“啊，也许得来抬一下，你看这脖子都绕到底下去了！这羽毛得伤多少！！”Coulson这个心痛啊。

Natasha翻个白眼，走掉了。

“喂！你怎么走了！”Coulson蹲在水边喊道。

“Phil在喊什么？”是Sam，“打赌一百万！那两只大家伙又妖精打架缠起来了！”这么土豪，肯定是Stark，而且还在吃东西。

“甜甜圈是我的！我自己吃的！Stark你给我放下！！”Coulson终于忍痛放弃保全大天鹅脖子上“完美无暇的洁白羽毛”，把他们解开了。

重获自由的两只大天鹅分开后各自扇扇翅膀迫不及待地跳上岸，舒展了一下身体，然后又靠在了一起互相蹭蹭。

Coulson不忍直视地朝着自己铺好的毯子走去，那儿已经坐了一堆人，大家把自己带来的食物和装备往毯子上放，俨然一场小型野外聚餐。

很快，互相打理羽毛的大天鹅也摇摇摆摆走近加入了他们，当然，其中一只一边走着，一边还继续把丈夫的羽毛梳理得更像样一点儿。


	22. 番外4 虹彩之诗

夏日正盛的时候，是新一轮的天鹅换羽期。Bucky已经开始褪去一身黯淡的灰黄色羽毛，长出新的、雪白的覆羽出来。

而他们的幼崽，两只小疣鼻天鹅，还是灰扑扑的两只丑小鸭。

Hill观察过，推测是一男一女。由于他们是来自东欧的蛋，Coulson就按照“惯例”给两只小天鹅取了那片地区的名字，由于还不能确定性别，故而分别叫他们“小P”和“小A”。两只小家伙非常活泼，对两位父亲亦步亦趋，父亲们也寸步不离他们身边。

夏天起初，经常还能看到两只还满身绒毛的小鸭子扑腾着往爸爸们背上爬。两位爸爸对养育孩子的态度有所差别，Bucky显得比较放任主义，孩子们在他身边的时候，他并不会看得太紧，这让Coulson想起以前他带Steve。

小Steve简直是个淘气包，而且还是个闷声不吭的淘气包，跟在Bucky身边神不知鬼不觉就跑掉了，等Bucky发现，已经是需要他飞奔过去救鸟的时候。

现在，Bucky也是老样子，随便孩子们自己玩儿。有时候心情好，会带着他们去岸边探险，也会坏心眼地用鸟喙不轻不重地戳他们，故意把他们往水里掀。这一幕好几次都被嘴贱的Tony吐槽：一看就不是亲生的。

小鸭子们可不知道这个，他们时常需要奋力“抵抗”Bucky爸爸的胡闹，小翅膀扇得有模有样的。每次Coulson老远听到湖中闹腾腾的就知道又是Bucky在带孩子了。

孩子们喜欢和Bucky玩儿，小A和小P合起来“围攻”Bucky，锻炼翅膀，踩着湖水就好像平地一样，小小年纪就能看出以后肯定也是一方霸主。

而孩子们玩累了，自然也还是要往爸爸身上爬的，Bucky衔起他们丢到自己背上的动作非常熟稔。对比观察后的Coulson得出结论：比Steve熟练多了，果然是经验丰富！但Bucky载着他们过了一段时间，等小天鹅们休息够了，会毫不客气地把他们从自己身上赶下去。

有时候Bucky招呼也不打，抖抖羽毛就把他们甩到水里，丑小鸭们摔个四仰八叉，在水里扑腾好一会儿才能回过神来，气呼呼地跟着爸爸去找食物吃。

相比起来Steve那么耐心十足，像小船一样载着孩子们，要他们下船的时候都是温柔地衔着他们放下来，从来不干Bucky那样的“缺德事儿”。

难怪孩子们更喜欢往Steve身上爬，但是这样也是有风险的，那就是一旦Bucky爸爸看到他们偷懒一直赖在Steve爸爸身上不下来，就会游过来故意把他们挤下去。

小天鹅们叫唤起来像小鸭子和小鸡的合体，一会儿叽叽唧唧一会儿嘎嘎的，都是在抗议Bucky爸爸的捣乱，因为Bucky爸爸也想把脑袋枕在Steve爸爸翅窝里呢，别抢啦打不赢的。

Steve从来不管Bucky和孩子们“打架”的事儿，每次Bucky和小天鹅们在湖水里叽叽喳喳地“吵架”，他都悠哉地游开找东西吃。

丑小鸭们以人类看来飞快的速度成长着。

而分明一两个月前，刚开始孵出来没几天的小天鹅们，还大部分时间都躲在两个爸爸背上；时而睡着了，时而没有，他们把小脑袋从爸爸们的羽毛中间探出来，就像两个乘着游船的孩子，好奇地打量着这个世界。而两位爸爸呢，就这样载着孩子在湖中游动，相伴取食，还顺便把找到的食物喂给背上的小东西。

如今孩子们大了一些，偶尔，Steve也还是会和Bucky一起勾着脖子，带着背上的孩子一起，漂在幽蓝的湖中像洁白的云朵飘在天空中一样。

多么幸福的一家鸟啊。

这个夏天，神盾保护站的工作人员和亲友家属们只要没事就结伴来湖边草地开聚餐会，铺上一张毯子，大伙或坐或躺，吃着点心下午茶，悠然远望湖中熟悉的白色身影。

有时候，那一家大鸟甚至会在岸边观察他们，大概是因为太熟悉了，看到穿着神盾保护站工作服的人出现，他们也并不会立马躲开，就好像把这些两爪兽也当作了湿地生态中的一份子，而且还是对他们没有威胁的分类。

这样难得的信任，让保护站的人们心怀感激。

就在这样和煦的夏风中，秋天到来了，Steve和Bucky换下的羽毛在空中飞扬。小天鹅们也换掉了毛茸茸的被羽，开始长出亚成鸟的灰羽，体形也大了很多，也不能再往爸爸们身上爬啦——虽然他们还不死心地试过一两次往Steve爸爸身上跑。

到了夜晚，他们也不会回巢穴了，开始像大鸟一样在湖中过夜。

终于在步入深秋的一天，记录天鹅日记的Coulson写下了这样的一页：

“很快，就又要到迁徙的时节，只是今年，Steve和Bucky都不需要长途跋涉，他们在这里换羽，我也收集了他们换下的羽毛，检测结果表示他们的身体非常健康。

”Bucky长出了新的飞羽，实际上，现在，当我站在岸边，远眺他们并肩游动的身影，仿佛看到了七年前的他们，一样洁白，一样健壮，一样优雅。

“我期待天鹅群的归来，到那时，Steve和Bucky将真正重新回到群体里，重新成为族群里最美丽的两只大天鹅。

”或许他们会组队和红骷髅的灰雁群争夺地盘，小P和小A——他们也确认是是一个男孩一个女孩，保护站里一致认可了Wanda和Pietro的名字，他们说不定也会加入战局，他们会知道Bucky爸爸曾经短暂地以为自己是只灰雁吗？

等再过一年，这两只小家伙也会长成洁白的大鸟，群落里会多两只疣鼻天鹅。也许明年我们得继续“借蛋”来让Steve和Bucky抱窝，或许可以是小天鹅的蛋，我猜他们不会介意，甚至可以是黑天鹅的蛋？假以时日，这支天鹅群会拥有各种各样的大鸟，组成一个华丽盛大的族群。

重要的是，曾经是孤儿的Steve和Bucky会拥有真正的属于他们的一个大家庭。

那将会是多么美好的景色啊。

天鹅湖 完


End file.
